Hollow Magic
by Baleygr
Summary: AU, Post-OotP. Harry is sentenced to 20 years in Azkaban, due to a plot from Voldemort. Betrayed by his friends, he feels his heart die. The presence of the Dementors causes him to faint. When he wakes up, everything has changed. An Harry-is-Ulquiorra story. Harry/Ulquiorra x Inoue Orihime.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in a dark cell, was an young man. The man had dark hair and emerald green eyes, his skin was pale and he had a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. His name was Harry James Potter, only son to James and Lily Potter, the only one to have survived the Killing Curse, and known through-out the wizarding world as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. Well, that was before he was betrayed by those he though of as friends.

'His friends'... Harry could only sneer as he thought about those traitorous bastards. His so called best friends had dropped him faster than you could say 'wand', once they heard that he had been arrested. Sighing, he leaned back. How long had it been since he had been arrested? He could still remember that day, and the trial the day after, so it couldn't be that long, but then again, they weren't happy memories, so the Dementors couldn't affect them.

 _Flashback_

 _Harry was sitting alone at the Gryffindors table in the Great hall. His friends were still in the hospital wing after the failed rescue attempt to the Ministry less than a week ago. Sure, he, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna had been able to infiltrate the Department of Mysteries, where he had thought Voldemort were torturing his godfather, Sirius. But when they got there, they were met with a group of so called 'former' Death Eaters, led by Lucius Malfoy. After slinging insults at each other for a while, a battle had suddenly started. He wasn't sure who had cast the first spell, only that one minute, they had insulted each other, and in the next they were dodging spell fire. He couldn't say for how long the battle had gone on, only that it ended when Dumbledore arrived, and by that time the damage had been done. Both Ron and Hermione were down, having been hit by spells, and two of the Death Eaters were out after one of his spells had hit a cabinet behind them, causing an explosion. The arrival of Dumbledore caused the remaining corpse nibblers to retreat further into the department. Seeing that both Ron and Hermione was down, Dumbledore immediately created a portkey that took them to the hospital wing at Hogwarts, before making one that took the rest of them to his office. When they arrived he asked Luna, Ginny and Neville to go to the hospital wing to get checked up, while he spoke to Harry._

 _Once the three had left, Dumbledore had turned to him, and in a sad tone said that he was disappointed in him. He asked why we had done it, and I explained the vision I had in which Voldemort were torturing Sirius at that location. Dumbledore sadly shook his head and told him that Sirius was still at the Headquarter, and had been there the whole time. Dumbledore then reminded him that he could have easily contacted Sirius with the enhanced mirror Sirius had given him before school began. At that, he had broken down. Everything could have been avoided if he just had stopped to think for a moment. Dumbledore looked at him for a while, before telling him that he could leave._

 _After leaving Dumbledores office, he walked as if in a daze, not noticing where his feet took him. Once he had reached the Gryffindor tower, he entered the common room and went up to the fifth year dorm to sleep. It had been five days since then, and he had yet to speak with any of those who had joined him in the infiltration of the Ministry._

 _His reverie was interrupted when the doors to the great hall was opened and a precession led by the minister, Cornelius Fudge, entered. The minister looked around for a moment, before nodding to one of the Aurors next to him. The Auror took a step forward and spoke._

" _Harry James Potter, you are hereby under arrest for the destruction of Ministry property and two counts of murder. Please hand over your wand and come quietly, or we will be forced to use force."_

 _The stunned silence that filled the Great hall was deafening. To shocked to even think straight, he simply stood up and handed his wand over to the waiting Auror. After putting the wand away, the Auror led him to the group, and they left the grounds of Hogwarts as a group with him in the middle. Once they had cleared the wards, they gave him a portkey that deposited him straight into the holding cells in the Minestry._

 _It took them less than a day to organize the trial._

 _Strapped to the chair in the middle of the courtroom, he could only watch as the Senior Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge, spun what had happened in a way that made him out to be a dangerous and dark wizard in training. She made it look like he had forced the other to join him in breaking into the Department of Mystery, and while in there, destroy all the time-turners the Ministry had, and killed two nobles he had happened to come across._

 _What made things worse, both Hermione and Ron testified against him, claiming he had grown more and more dark during the year, often having bouts of uncontrolled anger and brooding. While both had thrown him under the bus, Ron was by far the worst of them. He almost jumped in glee as he told the gathered members of the Wizengamot how Harry always broke the rules and used his fame to avoid punishment, and how he (Harry) usually forced him and Hermione to join him (Harry) in breaking said rules._

 _Once everyone was done, Fudge stood up to announce the sentence._

" _Harry James Potter, Wizengamot finds you guilty to the destruction of the time-turners and for firing the spell witch took the life of the lords of two minor Noble Houses. Therefore, we sentence you to twenty years in Azkaban, and we also award the Noble Houses of Goyle and Anteres one half each of the Potter Family vault in reparation for the deaths of their Heads of Houses by your hand. Aurors, take him away."_

 _Flashback end_

Harrys' reveries was interrupted by the arrival of a pair of Dementors. The bone-chilling cold that accompanied them slowly crawled into his cell, and he braced himself for the memories that was about to come, but something unexpected happened. A headache began to form. The closer the Dementors came, the stronger the headache became, and as they passed his cell, he gave out a loud scream and fell unconscious. Then, he began to dream.

 _Dream_

 _A giant moon was filling up the sky, illuminating the white dessert below. He was gliding through the air, hunting for his next meal. Suddenly he sees movement below him. An Adjuchas class Hollow has just broken through the sand, but has yet to notice him. Feeling his hunger spike, he dives down unto the Hollow and kills it instantly. After he has devoured it, he feels his powers increase exponentially, and he quickly returns to his lair to rest._

 _The next time he opens his eyes, he notice some things are missing. He is smaller, and his hunger is gone. Unfortunately, so are the rest of his emotions, too. The newly born Vasto Lorde spreads his wings and flies to the highest point in his territory. Settling down on top of the spire, his cold, green, cat-like eyes gazes out over the dessert that is Hueco Mundo._

 _Time has passed. How much, he could tell, only that it had. He rarely left his lofty vantage point, only if another Hollow entered his domain. His powers had also grown, since twice he had taken down other Vasto Lordes who had tried to kill him._

 _Suddenly, he felt an immense reiryoku appear close by. The presence then moved to be just behind him. Slowly, he turned around and eyed the person who stood there. It was a Shinigami. A normal Hollow would have attacked as soon as it saw the Shinigami, but since he could feel that the Shinigamis powers eclipsed his own, logic dictated that he should wait and see what the Shinigami wanted. He did have to wait long._

 _"Ah, greetings, Vasto Lorde-san. My name is Aizen, and I've come here to give you an offer."_

 _"... Speak."_

 _"Very well. I would like to offer you a place in the army I am building, in order to overthrow the Seireitei and the Gotei 13."_

 _"And why, should I join you?"_

 _Aizen simply smiled at him. "Simply. Serve me, and have a purpose."_

 _"...Very well, Aizen-sama."_

 _More time had passed, and the size of Aizen-sama's army had grown. I was now ranked as the fourth strongest of his followers after Aizen-sama had used an artefact called the Hougyoku to break down the barrier between Hollows and Shinigamis and turn me into an Arrancar. I am now Ulquiorra Cifer, Aizen-sama's most loyal follower, and the one he sent on the most important missions._

 _He had just been called to Aizen-sama's room, where he had been given a mission. Aizen-sama had discovered a female human who had the ability to change what had happened in an area. She could heal wounds and even re-grow limbs by rewinding time on said subject. And it was his job to find her and bring her to Las Noches._

 _Finding her was no trouble, as she was a friend to the Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, who operated out of the human settlement of Karakura Town. Her name was Inoue Orihime, and simply by promising not to go after her friends in the world of the Living, she followed me to Las Noches without protests._

 _It was... weird. Aizen-sama had made me the guard of the Onna (Inoue), and as such I had daily contact with her. Normally, it would just have been another task given to me to perform to perfection, but lately, I've been starting to notice strange happenings inside my body. Sometimes when I've been with the Onna, a strange kind of warmth has spread inside me, and my thoughts has wandered in ways they never have before. I wonder..._

 _Kurosaki Ichigo and some of his friends has entered Hueco Mundo in order to rescue their friend Inoue. Aizen-sama has foreseen this scenario, and has told the Arrancars that hold place 5 to 10 to stay in Las Noches and fight the intruders as much as they like. Me, I will be the last line of defence between Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime, while Aizen-sama takes the three strongest of us, the Primera, Coyote Starrk, the Segunda, Baraggan Luisenbairn and the Trecera, Tier Harribel, and begins the attack on Soul Society._

 _My first run-in with Kurosaki Ichigo was a disappointment. He didn't even have the strength to pierce my skin. If it hadn't been for the battle junkie, Grimmjow, I would have killed him then and there. Instead, Grimmjow tapped me in a Caja Negatión before taking both Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime away, so that Inoue could heal Kurosaki Ichigo, and he could fight Kurosaki once again._

 _Once the Caja Negatión had ended, I went to where Grimmjow and Kurosaki had been fighting. Grimmjow appeared to have fallen to Kurosakis blade, and the Onna was now healing him. As I arrived, Kurosaki immediately attacked so that I couldn't take the Onna. To my surprise, he was now able to wound me, so I grabbed him and broke through the roof of Las Noches. Once outside, I explained that Arrancars 4 and above were forbidden to release their zanpakutou inside of Las Noches, but now that we were outside, I was free to do what was needed to take care of the trash._

 _After Releasing my zanpakutou, Murciélago, we fought for a while, until he was able to wound me in my released form. This made him start to boast that he was catching up to me, and that he would defeat me._

 _So I decided to show him true despair. I had a trump card that even Aizen-sama didn't know about; a second release of my zanpakutou. I called it **Resurrección: Segunda Etapa.** In this form, I overpowered him with ease, killing him by piercing his chest with my hand. That was when the Onna and one of Kurosakis friends reached the roof. The Onna immediately went and tried to heal Kurosaki, while the other one attacked. Hmm... Arrows? A Quincy, then. He was nowhere near Kurosakis strength, so I didn't even have to block when beating him. This apparently made the Onna distressed, causing her to call for Kurosaki._

 _Then something inconceivable happened. Kurosaki turned into a Hollow and revived. As a Hollow, he was able to beat me. And as I lay there on the ground, my life fading away, I notice the Onna, crying at my side. For some reason, the sight of her crying hurts me inside. With the last of my strength, I reach out and touch her face. I tell her, that I now understand, and that we would meet each other again. And as my world fade to black, I feel her lips on my forehead._

 _Dream end_

In a cold and dark cell in Azkaban, Ulquiorra Cifer opens his eyes.

 **Greetings. This was an idea that I had in the back of my head for a while. This will be a shorter story, maybe only 5 or 6 chapters, and it will be updated irregularly, as I will try and concentrate on the longer story "A Child of Light and Madness", and only write for this when I'm stuck on the other.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story. Have a good one.**

 **Baleygr**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings. In this intro, I plan to explain how Ulquiorras powers will work in this story. As he for the moment is a human, he will not have access to his Zanpaktou, nor any powers above the most basic Hollow ones. As a human, he will be able to use the basic Cero (though not Bala, Gran Rey Cero or Cero Oscuras), Hierro (Steel Skin), which will make him basically immune to** _ **physical**_ **attacks and spells, but spells such as the Cruciatus (which targets the nerves) and the Killer Curse (which cuts a persons Chain of Fate)** _ **will**_ **be able to hurt him or kill him. He will also be able to regenerate some injuries, but it will take longer and cost more power than if he was in spirit form.**

 **He will also be able to use Sonido, the Hollows high speed technique. He will still have his magic, though it will be more in lines with the Shinigamis Kidou techniques (Hadou, the Way of Destruction, Bakudou, the Way of Binding and Kaidou, the Way of Healing), than the wizards wand spells.**

 **Other than that, the more he uses his spirit powers, the more Ulquiorras and Harry Potters personalities will merge with each others, creating his true personality.**

 **So, enjoy.**

Standing on an stormy shore, on the northern coast of the British Isle, three men look out over the North Sea towards the wizarding prison of Azkaban. The first was Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. With him was Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, the Godfather and Honorary Uncle to the young boy he had been forced to send to Azkaban two years prior. Both of them had not been able to support Harry at his disastrous trial, Sirius due to being wanted for a crime he didn't commit, and Remus due to the bigoted ways of the Ministry, as he was a werewolf, and thus didn't count as a human being in their eyes.

For at least the thousand time these past two years, Remus Lupin cursed the anti-werewolf laws created by the bigoted Ministry. Due to them, he hadn't been able to help his friend James cub. Instead he had had to learn of the fate of his cub from the Daily Prophet the day after the trial, when he visited Sirius.

Sirius, on the other hand, was both angry and in despair. Since he had been wanted at the time, he had been forced to hide in the Black ancestral home, 12 Grimmauld Place, while his pup had been betrayed and sent to Azkaban. Oh, he had thrown out everyone who had betrayed Harry from his home, once he had learned of his fate. While Dumbledore had asked for the Order of the Phoenix to use Grimmauld Place as their headquarter, he had denied him, and only four persons were now allowed entrance to his home, namely Remus, Nymphadora Tonks (his cousin, and as she saw it, older sister to Harry) and the Weasley Twins, Fred and George, who had split from their family in support of Harry.

During the next year and a half, Sirius had spent most of his time in the Black Library, studying, and trying to find any way to free his Godson. It wasn't until six month ago, when Peter Pettigrew had been caught by the Aurors, he had truly been able to work towards Harrys freedom. It hadn't taken long after Pettigrews capture, for Amelia Bones to grant Sirius a trial, which, of course, led to him being exonerated and being able to take up the mantle of Head of House Black. For the next six month, he spent a majority of the Black fortune on a campaign against those who had sentenced his Godson to Azkaban. Once he had proven that those in charge of the trial was either followers of Voldemort, or corrupt and taking bribes from said people, he was able to get Harrys sentence over-turned.

This is why these three men now stands on a cold shore, waiting for the boat which will take them to Azkaban, where they will release the Hope of the wizarding world.

A few weeks had passed since he had awoken, and Ulquiorra had learned a few things. Firstly, the human guards in this prison was not very intelligent, as they had yet to figure out that he had changed. Secondly, these Dementors... Apparently, they are the result of the early stages of Aizens research into the Hougyoku and hollowfication. He had learned from Ichimaru Gin that the subjects of the experiments had turned to spirit particles and disappeared.

But it seems like that wasn't the case. No, instead, the subjects had turned into half-hollow abominations, neither living nor dead, and trapped in the world of the Living, feeding on souls, unable to return to Hueco Mundo or the Soul Society, their pain manifesting as an chilling aura of despair, which pulled the worst memories from the sub-conscious of those affected by the aura, to the front of said persons mind.

And lastly, it seemed like there was some sort of ward on the island that inhibited the use of spirit powers, as he could not manifest his powers outside of his own body. This caused some troubles, as he could use his powers to leave, and thus, was stuck there in his cell. As he sat there, pondering on this dilemma, he felt three presences arrive on the island. It took some time, but as they entered the prison, he recognized the. Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Dumbledore had been at his trial, and while he hadn't said a word against him, he hadn't said something to help him either. Sirius and Remus, on the other hand, they hadn't been at the trial, but both had good reasons not to. Sirius was a wanted man, and Remus was looked down upon by the Ministry.

Now, Ulquiorra knew that holding a grudge was illogical, and thus didn't bother with it, but still, he couldn't see himself listen to Dumbledore ever again for what he did, or rather, didn't, do at the trial. So, as he waited for the guards to bring the three men to his cell, he sat down in a corner and pondered on what the reason for their visit could be.

Walking through Azkaban was not an experience anyone would call pleasant, but for Sirius Black, it was even worse, as he kept having flashbacks to the years he had been imprisoned there. As they followed the Assistant Warden towards the cell Harry had been placed in, both Sirius and Remus dreaded what they might find. They both knew that Harry didn't have the kind of defence from Dementors as Sirius had in his animagus form. Dumbledores thoughts though, were only centred 'round his hope of Harry being sane enough to kill Voldemort. At last, the Warden led them down the last corridor, before unlocking and opening the door to Harrys cell.

As soon as the cell-door opened, Sirius stepped inside and called: "Harry!"

Looking around the cell, they first didn't see anyone, but then a figure stepped out of the darkness in one of the corners, and spoke with an emotionless voice.

"I see you have finally reached my cell. I have followed your path since you all set foot on this island almost an hour ago, and I have wondered; Why have you come here?" Green, cat-like eyes stared at the three men from a cold face. "After pondering this question for a while, I have come up with two possible answers. One, you are here to take me to my execution, or two, you are here to release me. Based on your reactions, I would say that number two is the most likely scenario."

Sirius and Remus just stared at the person in front of them. "Harry..?" Sirius began. "Merlins left nut, what has happened to you pup?!"

Tilting his head slightly to the side, the green-eyed man answers, his passive face showing just a sliver of emotions. "Sirius? I'm afraid the child you know as Harry Potter is no more."

This answer brings out the rage inside both Sirius and Remus. "No more... Who are you, and what have you done to Harry?!" Remus demands.

The man shifts his eyes and looks at the werewolf:

"Remus Lupin... While this body belonged to Harry Potter, and I have all his memories, I am not him. I am the one who had his soul before it became his. I... am Ulquiorra Cifer."

At the stunned silence that follows, Ulquiorra once again looks at Sirius. "I know all that has happened to Harry. And I know that amongst all those he knew, you and Remus are amongst the few that had a legitimate reason for not being at the trial, or who didn't betray him. Now, I have one question; How long has it been since then, Sirius?"

Sirius and Remus was still to stunned to answer, so Dumbledore cleared his throat in order to make 'Harry' look at him.

"It's been almost two years, my boy." His eyes twinkling. "Thanks to Sirius, we were able to over-turn you conviction and we have come to free you, since we need you to stop Tom."

Ulquiorra scowled a bit at this. "So, _you_ only came here to have me kill the so-called 'Dark Lord', and no other reason?"

Dumbledore took on his grandfatherly persona before answering. "My boy, there is a prophesy that states _you_ are the only one who can defeat him, and..."

"Albus!" Remus interrupted him. "Now is _not_ the time. We need to leave, so that Poppy can check up on Harry to make sure he is all right."

"Ah, yes, of course." With that, they left the cell, and waited for Ulquiorra to follow them. After a few moments, he did so.

"Very well, I shall follow you of this island. But, I will not kill Voldemort for _you_. No, I will kill him for her sake."

Sirius and Remus look at each other and said in tandem. "Her?"

"Yes. If you were to fail in defeating Voldemort, he would pose a threat to the rest of the world, and I can't allow that, since it would put her in danger."

"Who's 'her'?" Sirius asked.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and sighed before answering. "She is the one, who holds my heart."

And with that he left, slowly walking towards the exit, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore trying to catch up with him. The trip from the island was... strange, to say the least. As it still was light outside, all three of the wizards could see the changes in 'Harry'. His skin was much paler, and his pupils was slit as a cats. His temper had also changed, from an emotional, almost brash temper, to a cold, logical one. As the trip would take almost an hour, so Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore took the time to study the new 'Harry'.

Ulquiorra, on the other hand, ignored the three wizards, and stared emotionless out over the sea. Once they reached the main land, they stepped out of the boat. Suddenly, the three wizards drew their wands. "Albus, anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards just went up, it would seem we have company." Sirius said.

From the woods, a group of people in black robes with skull-shaped masks appeared. They were being led by a platinum blond man, who had a look on his face which made him look as if he was smelling something foul all the time.

Remus growled. "Malfoy..."

The blond man sneered at them. "Well well, the beast, the dog and the senile old man. And the so-called 'Boy-Who-Lived'. My Lord will be pleased when I return with you all."

As both groups of wizards prepared for the fight, Ulquiorra took a few steps forward.

"Followers of Voldemort," he began. "You are a threat, and thus, must be eliminated. Feel the despair of your own mortality."

"Foolish boy" Malfoy sneered. "The Dark Lord is the most powerful being in the world. You, and the rest of the Mudblood-lovers have stand no chance against Him. And as soon as you are dead, the rest of those pathetic muggles will follow!"

"So ka... Sonogo, kiemasu...*"

The Death Eaters laughed, and Lucius Malfoy lifted his wand in order to strike Ulquiorra down for his defiance. That was when Ulquiorra disappeared with a static sound, only to re-appear in front of Malfoy, his arm set to strike. With a single motion, he pierced Malfoys chest with his arm, killing him instantly. The rest of the Death Eaters froze, and after pulling his arm from the corpse of Malfoy, Ulquiorra pointed at the group, a green light gathering at his fingertip. Before anyone could react, a massive beam of green light swallowed the group of Death Eaters, leaving nothing but ashes in its wake.

Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus could only stare in disbelief at the slaughter that had just taken place, before Ulquiorras voice shook them awake.

"Sirius Black, do you still live in your families old home?" Sirius nodded in response. "Then, I will await you there."

Before anyone could say anything, Ulquiorra disappeared with a static noise.

"Well, crap..." was the eloquent statement that came from Sirius Black.

* **Translations**

Japanese: So ka... Sonogo, kiemasu...

English: I see... Then, disappear...


	3. Chapter 3

**It has taken some time, but here comes the next chapter. A few things first, though. The timeline; the moment Ulquiorra died, that was the moment Harry fell unconscious in this story. That means that at this point in time, the war against Aizen has been over for less than a month. That in turn will mean that once Harry/Ulquiorra is done with Voldemort and Britain, the Fullbringer Arc will have just begun once he reaches Japan.**

 **Secondly, the Kidô. Most of the Kidô Harry/Ulquiorra uses will be a variation of the canon Kidô the Shinigami's uses, but in Spanish, and with slightly different names, but a few will be created by me. For example; Shakkahô (Red Fire Cannon) will be Toma** **F** **uego** **C** **armesí** **(Crimson Fire Shot) and Byakurai (White Lightning) will be Trueno Negro (Black Thunder). That being said, since I don't speak Spanish, I have to rely on Google Translate, so if I make any mistakes, please don't be too harsh. I will explain the home-made spells at the end of the chapter.**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains mentions of rape, some of it on underage children. This is due to Greybacks habit of targeting children, thus the probability of those that follow him having even sicker tastes not being that far-fetched. Please don't hate me for this.**

* * *

With a sound of static, a young man appears in front of an old house somewhere in London. The man was fair skinned, with midnight black hair and green cat-like eyes. With a neutral look on his face, he observe the houses around him, and slowly moves towards the area between house number 11 and 13. The man stops when the sound of three soft plops comes from behind him. Turning around, he gazes over the three men he had left on a beach somewhere in northern Britain just moments ago.

As they got closer to him, Dumbledore began speaking; "Harry, my boy..." But he was cut off by Ulquiorra.

"As I have already told you, Dumbledore, 'Harry' is no more. But, as it would be... unwise to remain in the open for too long, I would recommend we enter Blacks home."

Sirius immediately went up to the door, unlocked it and ushered them inside. Once inside, Ulquiorra used Pesquisa to determine who was in the house. It turned out that, aside for the four of them, only two more persons was in the house. One was on the top floor, while the other was in the kitchen. Based on their aura, they were related to each other. Turning to Sirius, he asked; "I can feel the presence of two other persons in the house, but I don't recognize them. Who are they?"

"That would be my cousin Andromeda Tonks, and her daughter Nymphadora." Sirius answered. "About half a year ago, Andy and her husband Ted were attacked by Death Eaters, and Ted died. Not long after that, Tonks apartment were destroyed, so I offered them both a place to stay. They agreed, and have lived here since then."

"I see..." * **CRASH** *

The sound of something hitting the floor was suddenly heard from the kitchen, followed by a string of curses. This led to the cover for one of the paintings to be removed, and the woman in the painting starting to hurl verbal abuse towards the people in the hallway. Well, at least until she noticed the black-haired, green-eyed man raise one hand towards her. The last thing she heard was the man saying 'trash', before her painting was destroyed.

The three men stared at the hole which once was a painting, before turning their eyes to Ulquiorra, who was lowering his right hand. Dumbledore was about to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and out from the kitchen.

Down the stairs came a woman with light brown hair. She was around the mid-forties, yet still a stunning woman. She was dressed in a loose, white shirt and formfitting jeans, and she had her wand raised in case the house was under attack.

From the kitchen, a younger woman came out, also with her wand raised. She had pink hair in a pixie cut, and were dressed in muggle punk clothes. She was in her twenties, and despite the differences in style and hair colour, you could see that the two women were related. As they saw the men standing in the hallway, they asked; "What in Merlin's name is going on?"

Sirius smiled at the two. "Ah, 'Dromeda, Nym! It would appear that my dear departed mother insulted the wrong person at last!"

"What do you mean Siri?" Andromeda asked, looking upon him with a stern gaze, arms crossed and tapping her foot. To her surprise, it was a cold emotionless voice that answered her.

"It was trash, and as such, it was removed."

Turning slightly to the right, she locked gaze with two cold, green, cat-like eyes. Blinking for a moment, she took in the owner of those eyes. It was a young man, standing about 5'5, with pale skin and pitch black, messy hair that fell down to his shoulders. His face showed no emotions, and he was dressed in dirty grey clothes.

Turning back towards Sirius, she asked; "Who is this?"

It was Dumbledore that answered.

"Ah, Andromeda, my dear", he began. "This is Harry…" Only to be interrupted by the green-eyed man.

"As I told you before, Dumbledore, Harry Potter is no more. I am Ulquiorra Cifer, the Cuatro Espada."

Tonks reacted to that statement.

"Harry?" She looked at Ulquiorra before, turning to Dumbledore. "What happened to him, and why does he claim he isn't Harry?"

Before Dumbledore could answer, Ulquiorra did.

"What I meant, Nymphadora, is that Harry Potter perished in prison, and I, who should be dead, took his place."

"What do you mean, 'took his place'? AND DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!"

"Why? It is your name, is it not? As for taking his place, I'm not sure. All I know is that Harry fell unconscious in his cell, and dreamt about me. He saw my memories, from the first to the last. After seeing me fall in battle, my body slowly disintegrating in front of the only person who had made me feel anything in millennia, he watched as my world grew dark. Yet, it wasn't he that woke up, but me."

The five people listening were speechless after his explanation, though some of them (Dumbledore, Lupin and Andromeda) looked slightly sick, but for different reasons. Dumbledore though Harry (yes, he was still in denial about the whole thing, despite the evidence) had turned dark and used some sort of demonic ritual in order to become what he now was. Lupin, on the other hand, was unnerved by what his inner wolf was telling him. For some reason, the familiar scent of his pup, was overshadowed by a smell of death and… nothingness? It was as if the being now inhabiting Harry contained nothing, and the thought of that made him sick due to the wrongness of it all.

Andromeda, though, only felt sick due to her thinking about still being alive while your own body disintegrated.

Sirius and Tonks, though, were just slightly shocked. Tonks was an Auror, and thus somewhat used to strange and/or disturbing situations, and Sirius… Well, Sirius was both from a dark family and had spent 12 years in Azkaban, thus making him slightly unhinged.

Before they could continue, a patronus appeared, and the voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt rang out.

"Professor Dumbledore, Death Eaters are attacking Diagon Alley! The Dark Lord is not with them, but they have several werewolves led by Fenrir Greyback. The Aurors are locked out by wards, and we need help quickly."

With that, the patronus disappeared. While the other five stood in shock, Ulquiorra simply turned and walked towards the door. Just as he was about to open it, he was stopped by Sirius.

"Harry, where are you going?" Sirius asked, with his hand on Ulquiorras shoulder.

Ulquiorra slowly turned his head and gave Sirius a cold stare. "Remove your hand, dog."

Sirius dropped his hand in shock at, as he thought, Harry's cold tone and look.

"As for where I'm going," Ulquiorra continued. "While I don't care for the people here, the sooner I can get rid of the trash that call itself Voldemort, the sooner I can return to _her_."

With that, he opened the door and disappeared with the sound of static. The sound of the door closing shook the five people standing in the hallway out of their stupor, and most of them began franticly get ready to go to help those attacked. While Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore were ready to go, Tonks had to run up the stairs in order to get her gear before they could apparate to the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley.

 _Diagon Alley_

A few seconds after he left Grimmauld Place, Ulquiorra appeared just outside the wards that trapped the people in Diagon Alley. Standing on top of a building, he could see the red dressed Aurors and the members of the Order of the Phoenix gathering outside the Leaky Cauldron, trying to bring down the wards, as the Death Eaters slowly made their way down the Alley, casting spells to cripple, maim and kill on everyone they could see. Further down the Alley, he could see maybe five or six men dressed in rags, attacking the fleeing people with just their hands and teethes. They must be the werewolves under Fenrir Greybacks command, he thought.

He could see the path they had taken down the Alley, as it were littered with the mutilated corpses of those who hadn't been fast enough. Amongst those fallen, some of the women had destroyed clothes, and claw-marks around their waist and chest area and a torn out throat. A few of the violated women couldn't be older than thirteen.

While he didn't care about the people down in the Alley, the simple fact that one of the women could have been _her_ , caused him to unconsciously raise his spiritual pressure. More so the fact that, if the trash wasn't stopped, the likelihood of it being _her_ rose exponentially.

Gathering his powers in front of him, he ripped open a hole in the wards and stepped through. Landing on the ground behind the Death Eaters, he used a spell he had never needed to use before.

"Hechizo de alma muerta: Barrera de Bloqueo del Alma"

Suddenly, a pressure filled the Alley, and the spells cast by the Death Eaters stopped working. After trying to cast some more spells, but without success, the Death Eaters started to look around for a cause. Once they saw Ulquiorra, they called the werewolves over and surrounded him. One of the werewolves stepped forward, smiling sadistically, thinking the lone male would be an easy target. As the werewolf came closer, Ulquiorra simply raised his hand and pointed his index finger at the werewolf, saying in a clear yet cold voice; "Hechizo de alma muerta #4; Trueno Negro", before a black light, thick as a man's thigh, shot from his finger and pierced the werewolf's chest, killing him instantly.

The Death Eaters and the werewolves was shocked for a moment, before the werewolves became enraged and attacked en masse. Ulquiorra simply stood there as the werewolves charged him, with his hands in his pockets. When the first werewolf reached him and tried to grab him, he simply backhanded it across its face, breaking its neck in the process and throwing it into a wall.

Next, two werewolves attacked him at the same time. Dodging the first, he did a spin kick, catching the other in mid-air and kicking it into the first, throwing both of them into another wall, both werewolves internal organs damaged beyond repair by the force of the kick. The fourth werewolf was able to grab him, but a simple hip toss put it on the ground, where he destroyed its skull with a stomp. With only two werewolves left, Ulquiorra jumped up into the air, before pointing his hand towards them.

"Hechizo de alma muerta #31; Toma Fuego Carmesí"

A crimson orb of energy sprang from his hand and hit the werewolves head on. The werewolves didn't even have time to scream in pain, as they were instantly turned to ashes by a conflagration of crimson fire. By now, everyone had stopped and was staring at the young man that had killed six werewolves without even breaking a sweat. The Death Eaters were getting really nervous. They had tried to apparate away once he had killed the last of the werewolves, but found to their surprise that they couldn't. And to their horror, their portkeys didn't work either.

Now, all they could do was to watch as the pale, black-haired young man slowly made his way towards them. Stopping less than 10 feet away from the group of Death Eaters, Ulquiorra brought up his hands to about chest height, pressing them together. A green light, similar to the colour of the Killing Curse, shone out from between his palms, casting a sickly glow over his face.

"All trash shall be erased", he said, slowly pulling apart his hands, leaving a solid mass of glowing green energy in their wake. Grabbing the energy like a sword, he stared at the Death Eaters with cold, cat-like eyes.

"Luz de la Luna"

With a burst of speed, he was suddenly amongst the Death Eaters, his blade ready to strike. Within seconds, the majority of the Dark Lords followers were dead. Some had their heads cut of, others were bisected while a few had been pierced through their chest, either by the blade or simply by Ulquiorras hand. Soon, only two Death Eaters were alive. Having soiled themselves, they lay on the ground, shivering. Turning towards them, Ulquiorra let his spiritual pressure fall on them, filling them with despair.

Piercing them with his gaze, he spoke. "Return to the trash you call master, and tell him; His end is near, and soon, his greatest fear will come true."

Removing the barrier, he watched as the two Death Eaters used their portkeys to leave, before turning to the gathering of Aurors and order members that stood right outside the wards. Sighing, he closed his eyes. He didn't like dealing with trash.

* * *

 **There! The chapter is done, and we are almost halfway through the story. One or two chapters more in order to deal with Voldemort, and then another two or three chapters in order to deal with the Bleach part. And now, the explanation to the spells.**

 **Hechizo del alma muerta: Spell of the dead soul (Instead of Hadou or Bakudou)**

 **Trueno Negro: Black Thunder (Instead of Byakurai/White Lightning)**

 **Toma Fuego Carmesí: Crimson Fire Shot (Instead of Shakkahou/Red Fire Cannon)**

 **Barrera de Bloqueo del Alma: Barrier of the soul**

 **This last one is a creation of my own. It works like this; the user uses his or her own spiritual energy to lock down all other types of energies. This require the user to be many times stronger than those he or she face. That means the user has at least an Espada-class Arrancar for it to work on anything above a seated officer in the Shinigami Corps. Only the top four Espada would be powerful enough for this skill to work on a Lieutenant, and all captain-class Shinigamis are basically immune to it. This means, while the spell was kind of useless against Shinigamis, it's a perfect spell to use against magic users.**

 **I hope you all enjoy the story.**

 **-Baleygr**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, chapter 4, and we are about halfway through** **the story. One or two more chapters to deal with Voldemort, and then we're off to the Bleach part.**

 **First, to answer a review.**

 **Thundramon said: "** While I like the battle scenes this chapter, I don't like the Harry is dead aspect of it. I would rather Harry regained his memories as Ulquiorra or something like that.

I read this story for Harry as much as Ulquiorra. Replacing Harry with Ulquiorra in Harry's body is the same as just replacing the hero with a supposedly better character. Not cool!"

 **Answer: I planned this as a merging of souls. At the point of merging, Harry had been in Azkaban for about two years. And since he is very vulnerable to the effects of the Dementors, his soul was weak. In contrast, Ulquiorras soul was old and powerful. This meant that Harry's soul was too weak for a successful merging at that point, thus Ulquiorras soul becoming the dominant one whilst Harry's healed and gathered strength. As more time passes, the more of Harry's personality will merge with Ulquiorras, and around the point of them going to Karakura Town, they will have completely merged.**

 **I hope this will put some of your misgivings to rest.**

 **So, without further ado, please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Silence.

The shocked silence that had fallen during his quick dispatch of the werewolves and the Death Eaters filled the air. But then several of those who had tried to bring down the wards the Death Eaters had risen started to retch due to the gruesome way some of Voldemorts followers had died. The cold, emotionless eyes of Ulquiorra didn't help either. They just seemed so… wrong.

It took Dumbledore about a minute to gather himself up after that display of disregard for human life.

"Harry, my boy, how could you? How could you just kill them in cold blood? Now that they have been killed there is no way to redeem them, and turn them back to the Light."

Ulquiorra simply tilted his head a bit to the side and let his gaze meet Dumbledores.

"They were trash, and as such, had to be taken care of. And my name is Ulquiorra."

"They were human beings, and they could have been redeemed!" Dumbledore said, starting to get angry.

"Yet they choose not to, and continued to kill and rape. Why should such people live?"

"That still doesn't give you the right to kill them!"

Ulquiorra narrows his eyes at Dumbledores outburst.

"You sought my help in defeating Voldemort and his followers, yet when I do, you condemn me for it. Make up your mind, old man."

Taking a deep breath, Dumbledore calmed himself down.

"This isn't the place for such a discussion."

"Agreed. Gather your followers, and we'll speak at the house. You have one hour."

With that, Ulquiorra disappeared with the sound of static. Sighing, Dumbledore turned around and nodded to the members of the order that was there. Then he turned to Sirius.

"Sirius, if we may..?"

"For this one time, I will allow the Order back into my home, but know this; I will never forgive the betrayal of my Godson by you and some of the members of the Order, and I will evict anyone who isn't on their best behavior during this meeting."

With a last glare at Dumbledore and the other order members, Sirius, Remus and Tonks all apparated back to #12 Grimmauld Place.

Shaking his head, Dumbledore told the remaining order members to help the Aurors, and then to gather outside Grimmauld Place in an hour. He then apparated to the Burrow and told Molly Weasley about the meeting before returning to Hogwarts. Once he was in his office, he called for the order members that hadn't been able to leave the school, namely Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Hagrid, Hermione Granger and the rest of the Weasleys (Ron and Ginny. Arthur had been at the alley, he had told Molly himself, Bill and Charlie was out of the country, Percy was firmly lodged up the Ministers backside and the Twins had cut all ties with the order after Harry had been sent to Azkaban.)

As soon as everyone had arrived, McGonagall turned towards him.

"Well, Albus? Why did you want to see us?"

"In about 40 minutes, there will be an order meeting at Grimmauld Place. But before that, I must tell you all the reason for said meeting." he began. "As you know, there is a prophecy that states that only Harry can defeat Voldemort, and yesterday, I was finally able to convince Minister Fudge that we needed to retrieve Harry from Azkaban in order to end the war. So, this morning, Sirius, Remus and myself, went to Azkaban to get Harry. Once there, we were taken to his cell, but we were somewhat shocked at what we found."

"What do you mean, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Harry has… changed while he was in Azkaban. He still looks mostly the same, but his eyes are now slit as a cat, and completely devoid of emotions. And his skin is now deathly white, as if he never has been in the sun."

Those who had gathered there all frowned at that, wondering how such a change could happen.

"What more, he no longer calls himself Harry, but claims his name is Ulquiorra Cifer, and while he has agreed to combat Voldemort, he claims he would do it simply for the reason that Voldemort could become a threat to someone he simply named as 'her'. Who this person is, I have no idea."

"Probably some dark witch he serves, and who want to take He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's place, but doesn't have enough followers right now." Ron said with a scoff.

"Perhaps," Dumbledore said with a frown. "Anyway, once we had reached the mainland again, we were met by a group of Death Eaters, led by Lucius Malfoy. He gloated a bit, before Harry told them that, as followers of Voldemort, they were doomed. Lucius Malfoy did his usual bragging about how 'powerful' Voldemort was, and attempted to attack Harry. That was when Harry attacked them. He somehow pierced Lucius chest with his arm, killing him, before using some kind of spell to turn the rest of the gathered Death Eaters into ash."

Many of the gathered look distinctly ill when they heard what Ulquiorra (or Harry, as they thought of him) had done.

"After that, Harry asked if Sirius still lived at #12 Grimmauld Place, and, once Sirius had confirmed that he did, told us that he would meet us there. Using some method of travelling I'm not familiar with, Harry went to Grimmauld Place. Apparating after him, we found him waiting on the sidewalk outside Sirius home. After Sirius had invited us home, and accidentally waking up the portrait of the late Lady Black, which was immediately destroyed by Harry, we were greeted by those already in the house. When asked how he had changed, Harry claimed that the soul of a being that had just died had merged with his body, thus making it change. It was at that point Kingsley's patronus arrived with a message of an attack by Death Eaters and a group of werewolves led by Fenrir Greyback on Diagon Alley. When he heard that, Harry left. Quickly following, Sirus, Remus, Nymphadora and I apparated to Diagon, but we could find Harry. That was when someone erected a ward that cancelled out all types of magic. Once the ward was up, Harry jumped of a roof and landed on the ground in front of the Death Eaters. Once they saw him, they told the werewolves to attack him."

"What happened to Harry?" McGonagall asked in a worried tone.

Dumbledore sighed. "He killed one werewolf with some type of lightning spell, the next four with his bare hands, before using a fire spell to burn Greyback and one other werewolf to ashes. Once all werewolves were dead, he used what looked like a killing curse turned tangible to butcher all but two of the Death Eaters. These two, he let go in order to send a message to Voldemort."

"So, what happens now?" Hermione asked.

"In about ten minutes, there will be a meeting between Harry and the Order at Grimmauld Place. Sirius has agreed to let us access his home once more, but please, try to keep calm during this meeting, as Sirius has said that anyone who isn't at his or her best behavior WILL get evicted by the wards, and knowing the Black family, those wards could be lethal."

This caused several to cast worried glances at Ron, since the boy wasn't known for keeping calm, and had a temper only matched by his stomach and view of those he believed to be dark.

* * *

 **Grimmauld Place, at the same time.**

Once he had returned to Sirius home, and calmed Andromeda down by saying that Tonks, Sirius and Remus would return shortly, and that none of them were injured, Ulquiorra went to the library in order to meditate. It was time to bring out his sword.

As he entered his soulscape, he noticed some differences. Before his death, his soulscape had been a perfect representation of Hueco Mundo, with a cave serving as the home of Murciélago. Now, while still being the white, moonlit sands of Hueco Mundo, there were a few trees spread out across the desert. And instead of a cave, there was a cottage standing there. Entering the cottage, he came face to face with the soul of Harry Potter.

"So, this is where you ended up." he stated. Harry just smiled.

" _Yes. Since my soul was weakened by the presence of the Dementors, once you came, I went here in order to gather strength. Murciélago has given me enough energy now for us to complete what was begun more than two weeks ago."_

"Our merging…"

" _Correct. During these two weeks, I have watched you memories, and I agree. Inoue Orihime must be protected, and we WILL return to her."_

"Why would you care about the woman?"

Harry gives Ulquiorra a sad smile. _"Like you, I have lived an empty existence, but unlike you, I was never able to find the 'heart'. Once we have merged, our personality will be a perfect amalgamation of us, as will our experiences. Thus, my personality will bring a human view of you experiences, giving us both a better understanding of the 'heart'. And I believe what you feel about Inoue, is love. And that is something I've been searching for, yet was unable to find before or merging began."_

"I see…" While Ulquiorra still couldn't understand emotions all that well, he felt that what Harry had said was true. But then he frowned as he remember what Harry had said in the beginning. "So the reason I wasn't able to manifest Murciélago in Azkaban wasn't due to the prison itself, but because he didn't have the power to manifest at the time."

"Correct."

Both Harry and Ulquiorra turned towards the stairs, from which the voice had come. There, on the top of the stairs, stood a figure that looked like a mixture of human and bat. His lower body was covered in fur, and his he had three claws as feet. His upper body was human, but the skin was white as snow, his eyes emerald green with cat-like pupils, and his hair was black as the night. On his back sat two bat-like wings, and he had a long prehensile tail that tapered off to an arrow-like point.

"Murciélago…"

"Yes. When we first came here, I had to spend all my energy on making sure Harrys soul wouldn't be destroyed before you could merge, and now he is strong enough to complete the merging."

" _So, are you ready?"_ Harry said, holding out his hand. Ulquiorra looked at it for a second, before slowly starting to take it.

"Yes, for Her…"

" _And to better understand the 'heart'."_

With that, they clasped their hands together, and a bright light filled the soulscape.

When the light had died down, a single figure could be seen. While still having dark hair and cat-like, emerald eyes, the amalgamation of Harry and Ulquiorra now stood a bit taller, at 5'8", rather than his previously 5'6". His skin was no longer as pale, and he had gained some more mass, bringing his weight up to 149 pounds (previously 121 pounds).

"So, it is complete. What shall I call you, master?" Murciélago asked his wielder.

"As I am both Harry and Ulquiorra, my name shall be Harry Cifer, but those who remember me as Ulquiorra may call me that."

Murciélago simply bowed in answer.

"And now, it is time to face the world." Harry said with a small smile.

* * *

 **Outside the library**

Sirius, Remus and Tonks had just recently returned, and was now sitting in the kitchen with Andromeda, telling her what had happened during the attack. Suddenly, they felt a strange pressure weigh down on them, along with a sudden spike in magical powers from a floor above them. Knowing that the only other person in the house was Harry, and that he was in the library, they quickly made their way up to the second floor.

As they reached the second floor landing, they saw a bright light shine out from the library. The light was so bright, that they couldn't see what was beyond the library doors. But soon, the light died down, and they could slowly and carefully make their way into the library, wands drawn, as they didn't know what had caused the light and the spike in magic.

Taking a few steps into the library, they saw Harry, and could figure out where the light and magic had come from. The first thing they noticed about Harry, was that the grey sackcloth he had been wearing had now disappeared. Instead, he was wearing a white jacket that was closed up to the neck and had coattails hanging down beneath his knees, white pants that almost looked like a skirt, which was being held up by a thick, black, belt. His shoes were also black, but had a white markings on them that almost made them look like sandals. But the most obvious change was the strange-looking sword he had at his side.

Once they had processed the change in clothes, they noticed the more physical changes. His skin was no longer pale white, but had a more healthy tone, and he seemed to have gained both some weight and height. But it was his eyes that had changed the most. While still cat-like in appearance, they now held a warmth that hadn't been there when they had first seen him at Azkaban.

"H-harry?" Sirius asked, shocked at the change his godson had gone through.

Harry gave him a small smile. "Yes, Padfoot, it is me."

His voice had also changed. While before his wrongful conviction and his stay in Azkaban, you could have heard his emotions on his voice with ease. When they had taken him from Azkaban just earlier that day, his voice had been devoid of emotions, but now, it had emotions in it again. Tightly controlled, but there none the less.

"By Merlin, what happened pup!?"

"It was a merging." Harry began. "It was originally meant to happen a few weeks ago, but at the time, my soul was too weak to be able to successfully merge, which led to the soul of Ulquiorra Cifer being the dominant soul as my own was healed and were gathering strength. What you felt just now, was the merging being completed, and both our souls becoming one."

"So, who are you now?" Remus asked, a bit confused.

"I am both, so my name is now Harry Cifer. I am the humanity of Harry Potter, combined with the abilities and personality of Ulquiorra Cifer. As Harry, I was governed by my emotions, often led into dangers due to my inability to think rationally in the heat of the moment. In opposite, Ulquiorra was a being who was governed by logic and detachment. He believed that unless his eyes could see it, it didn't exist. He was, for a lack of a better word, empty. As Harry Cifer, I have the emotions of Potter, tempered by the logic of Ulquiorra."

Shaking his head at the dumbstruck looks on the four adult's faces, Harry continued with a smile.

"The four of you are the only family I have now. Nymphadora ("Don't call me that!"), you are like my older sister, fun to be around, and someone to talk to when I had problems. Remus, you are the responsible uncle, constantly tired due to having to take care of the more juvenile persons in the house, yet a solid presence at all times. Sirius, you are my father-figure. A bit childish at times, but almost the only male role-model I've had in my life, apart from Remus, that is. And Andromeda… while we had never met before today, your relationships with these three (Harry nods towards Tonks, Sirius and Remus), makes you the aunt I wish I had when I was growing up."

Looking at the watch that was sitting on the mantel of the fireplace, he continued. "And now it's almost time for the meeting with the order of the charbroiled chicken, and the betrayers that is its members."

Looking at the watch, Sirius realizes that, yes, in under ten minutes, the hour Harry had given Dumbledore to gather the order would be up. Sighing, he raises his wand.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, does hereby, for one evening only, lifts the ban of the members of the Order of the Phoenix from this house. So I say, so mote it be!"

The house shook, as the wards accepted the command of the Head of House Black. Putting his wand away, he turns to the other.

"Come, let's wait for them in the kitchen. That's where the meetings took place before."

Nodding, they followed him down to the kitchen, and sat down around the table, their backs against the wall, facing the fire that most of the members would floo to. After a few minutes, the fire flashed green, and Dumbledore stepped out, closely followed by the order members that had been at Hogwarts. Harry kept his face emotionless as he saw Ron, Hermione and Ginny step out of the fire, though he felt a small twitch of anger inside. Slowly, the rest of the order trickled in, and about ten minutes past the hour mark, the last member arrived, namely Snape. The greasy man arrived, sneered at Harry, Sirius and Remus, before sitting down as far away from them as possible.

As soon as Snape sat down, Dumbledore tried to take over the meeting. But as soon as he stood up, a blast of spiritual pressure from Harry forced him to sit down again. Ignoring the angry glares some of the members were sending him, Harry addressed Dumbledore.

"It's time to decide how to defeat Voldemort, old man. Will it be your way, or will it be mine?"

"What is the difference between them?" asked Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"By following Dumbledore's plan of trying to redeem the Death Eaters, the war will continue for a number of years, the death toll amongst the general population will be enormous, and a majority of the Death Eaters will not be punished at all, if any, in the case of your victory. You will find yourselves fighting with non-lethal means, making it almost impossible to defeat Voldemorts forces, and more often than not, be forced to watch your friends die in battle due to being unable to keep the enemies down.

Now, the way I would fight this war, is this. Take down the enemies hard. If you can't find it in yourselves to kill, then cripple them. By taking out an arm or a leg, you will make sure your opponent can't get up and continue fighting. My way would be bloody, but the death toll amongst those who don't fight would be low, the war would be short, and the more of Voldemorts forces that are removed before his defeat, the less of a repeat of the aftermath of the last war it will be. Thus, the more of them that are killed now, the fewer of them will be able to escape justice later. So, what do you prefer?"

At the end of Harry's speech, there were mixed reactions amongst those who were listening. Dumbledore, of course, had his patented 'disappointed grandfather' look on his face, still believing that anyone and anything could be redeemed. Most of the order members had looks on their faces that screamed out their refusal to kill, or even severely wound, their opponents. But a few seemed to agree with Harry. Apart from Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Andromeda (who were already on his side), a few of the older members of the order appeared to agree with him. Foremost amongst them was Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody. While the old Auror followed Dumbledores lead, he was still known for his combat abilities, and his willingness to use lethal spell in order to keep his enemies down.

Kingsley Shacklebolt also seemed to agree. The man appeared to have a more realistic worldview than most magicals, and understood what was needed to be done. He might not like it, but he understood, and could put personal feelings aside in order to do what had to be done.

Lastly, there was Filius Flitwick, the charms professor at Hogwarts. While he was known as a nice and fun man, he was, at his core, a half goblin. And goblins were known to be bloodthirsty warriors. Professor Flitwick had no problems with killing or maiming those who would endanger the children who was in his care.

Soon, discussions raged across the room, the most vocal being the pro-Dumbledore group, led by Molly Weasley, but said group was also the most inconsistent, their only argument against Harry being 'Dumbledore is the leader of Light', and therefore had to be right. Opposite them was the group that advocated a harder stance against the Death Eaters, which included Moody, Kingsley, Flitwick and, surprisingly, Hagrid. The gentle half-giants thrust in Dumbledore had taken a hit after Harry had been sent to Azkaban.

After almost an hour of arguments, mumbled comments about how he clearly was a dark wizard from a certain redhead, and quite a lot of screeching from the Weasley matriarch, Harry had had enough. Flaring his spiritual pressure, he forced the gathered people into silence.

"I see now, that there can never be unity amongst you." He began. "Thus, I offer those amongst you that wish to end this war quickly to join me."

Turning to Moody, he continues. "Do there exist any knowledge about Death Eater hideouts or main bases amongst you?"

Moody nods grimly. "Aye, there is, lad. While most of their bases are protected by powerful wards, I've recently found the location of the estate of one of Voldemorts Inner Circle, Walden Macnair. The estate seems to rely more on its hidden location than wards for its protection, making it a perfect target."

"So it would seem," Harry says. "I take it you can make a portkey that can take a group close enough to the estate?"

"Aye, that I can."

"Very well, then. If you could make one set to activate at 4 o'clock tomorrow morning, we should be able to attack when they least expect it." Harry turns to the rest of the order. "Those of you who wish to join in the attack, meet us outside here at 3:45, and be ready to do what must be done."

With that, Harry left the room, causing Sirius to declare the meeting over and asking the order to leave.

Tomorrow would bring changes to the war.

* * *

 **So, a new chapter done. I will have to apologize for the ending of the chapter. I've been trying to make it better for weeks now, but I can't seem to do it.**

 **I can also see some of the reviews already. "Why didn't you have Harry use Snape for information about Voldemort?"**

 **It's simple, really. Harry has no reason to trust anything Snape says or does, thus he would rather look for an outside source of information, than rely on a person that hates him to the core.**

 **In the next chapter: The attack on Macnair, Voldemorts reaction, and the prelude to the end.**

 **Happy reading.**

 **\- Baleygr**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Outside the room, Harry was confronted by Hermione and the two youngest Weasley's. Hermione and Ginny seemed nervous, and Ron had a grimace on his face that made him look constipated. Harry stopped and looked at them with a passive look on his face.

"Granger, Weasley…"

"Harry, we would like to talk with you." Hermione said.

"We have nothing to speak about, Granger." Harry said with a scowl. "I would suggest you leave."

"I told you, Hermione, he's gone dark." Ron mumbled.

"Hush, Ron." Hermione said before turning back to Harry. "Harry, please! We are your friends!"

"Friends?" Harry simply stared at Hermione with a cold look in his eyes. "We stopped being friends when you helped in sending me to Azkaban. Now, we are nothing. The only reason I'm here, is because Tom Riddle is a threat that needs to be removed. Once he is gone, so too will I be."

He turns and stares at Ron.

"Dark? What is dark? Does making sure someone can no-longer hurt innocent lives in a permanent way make you dark? Then yes, I am dark. But that does not make me evil. I do not seek to harm anyone just for the sake of hurting them, nor do I kill without just cause."

He turns away from Ron, Ginny and Hermione and starts to leave.

"You should leave now." He says over his shoulder. "Once Sirius activates the wards again, anyone not allowed here will be evicted, and considering the reputation of the Black family, those evicted will most likely be harmed in some way."

With that, he ascends the stairs, leaving two sad witches and a grumpy garbage disposal unit behind. The three youngest members of the Order of the Phoenix returned to the kitchen and left via the floo, still reeling from Harry's words.

Meanwhile, Harry had entered the library yet again, and was currently preparing to contact his zanpakutou. Slowly going deeper and deeper into meditation, Harry soon stood in his inner world, just outside the house his zanpakutou lived in.

Stepping inside, he was met by the spirit of his sword.

"Harry."

"Murcíelago. I take it you know why I have come?"

"Yes. Normally you would need to be in spirit form in order to manifest me as a zanpakutou, but the magic your mortal body possesses negates that requirement. That being said, as you are still amongst the living, and have no way of entering spirit form, a large portion of our powers will be unavailable to you."

Frowning, Harry asks him; "How much of our powers will be sealed away?"

"Most, if not all, of our higher abilities can't be used as of now. You will still be able to use Resurreccion and Luz de la Luna, if only for a short while, but Resurreccion; Segunda Etapa and Lanza Del Relámpago can't be used until you are in spirit form. Also, while you can use Bala and Cero, Gran Rey Cero and Cero Oscuras is beyond the level of power your body can take without being destroyed, though you may be able to use a weaker version of Cero Oscuras once your body has adapted to our powers. But when that will be, I do not know.

Other than that, your Sonido and Hierro can be used at full power, but our Hierro will only protect against spells that target the exterior of your body. Spells that affects the interior or our soul can still harm us, though how much depends on the spell and the power behind it."

Harry had expected something like that, but to be able to use Resurreccion, if only for a short time, and the possibility to be able to use Cero Oscuras was a surprise to him. As he had used both Cero and Luz de la Luna before, he knew he could use some of his powers, but it was still nice to be sure.

"Thank you, Murcíelago."

Murcíelago simply gives him a small bow in response. Leaving his inner world, Harry began to concentrate his powers into his right hand. Slowly, a katana started to materialize in his grip. Soon, he held in his hand his zanpakutou. About three feet long, the katana was white with a slight tint of green. Its tsuba (guard) was circular with two wing-like protrusions going in counter clockwise direction, giving it the shape of an eye. The sheath was mint green in colour and materialized in his left hand.

Standing up, he sheathed his blade and by reflex attempted to place it in his obi, only to remember that he didn't have an obi or a belt at the moment. Looking down with a slight frown on his clothes, which were the same he had had in Azkaban, he left to find Sirius, so that he could get some new clothes.

He found Sirius exiting what appeared to be the main study, most likely having just reset the wards around the property. Seeing Harry walk up, Sirius smiled at him.

"Hey Harry!"

"Sirius. I require your help"

"Sure thing, pup. What do you need?"

"I'm in need of new clothes." Harry points at the grey sack-cloth he is currently wearing. "These things are not very comfortable, and quite dirty."

"Yes." Sirius says, rubbing his chin. "While I don't think I have anything that would fit you, I can put in an order with an excellent tailor in France. They would be able to make you at least one set of clothes within a few hours."

"Thank you, Sirius. I shall write down what I need, and in what colour, so it can be sent as soon as possible."

"You're welcome, pup. Just give me the letter when you're done, and I'll have one of the house elves pop over and place the order."

Nodding, Harry left to write down a description of the clothes he wanted, along with his sizes. Once he was done, he gave the letter to Sirius who in turn gave it to an elf, with the order to take it to the tailor and wait there until the first set of clothes were finished.

A few hours later, the elf returned with a parcel and a note that said that the rest of the clothes (two more sets), would be ready the next day. Harry unpacked the clothes, and inspected them. While not exactly like he had wanted, he knew that expecting more than what he got was a fool's errand. After all, the likelihood of a French magical tailor knowing about traditional Japanese clothing was higher than the likelihood of Orihime killing a person. That is, none.

Still, the pattern and colouration were correct, and they looked like they were a fit, so he couldn't complain. Returning to the room he had been given, he put away the clothes and got ready to go to bed. While he didn't need to sleep, thanks to his Hollow heritage, the sleep would allow his body to faster adapt to his powers, allowing him to use them with greater strength and longer duration. Laying down on the bad, he let himself slowly drift off.

A few hours later he stood outside Grimmauld Place, waiting for who-ever had chosen to join him in taking down Macnair. He had dressed in his new clothes, and was now sporting a coat almost identical to the one he had had as an Espada. His trousers were not the hakama he was used to, but still loose enough to not hinder him in any way. Around his waist was an obi, and on his feet were soft shoes. The shoes, the obi, the inside of the coat and its edges were all black, while everything else were bone white. In his obi sat Murcíelago, its presence giving his appearance a rather cold and dangerous look.

Soon, a couple of pops announced the arrival of those who wanted to help him end the war. Apart from him, they were only five people. Sirius and Remus had both chosen to join him, as they believed in him. Tonks had chosen to abstain in this instance, as she had both her job as an Auror and her mother to think about, but he didn't think less of her for that, as he knew she would join him in taking down Riddle when the time came.

From Dumbledore's group, only three persons had chosen to join him. Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Professor Filius Flitwick. The rest of Dumbledore's followers were so far up his backside they could no longer think for themselves.

"It's a shame not more of the wizarding world can think for itself, instead of just blindly following the one who speaks the loudest." He said, as he turned to face those who had arrived. "That being said, the fact that you are here, proves that not all hope's lost for the magicals. Alas, whatever happens after Riddle's gone is of no consequence to me. Will you rise and bring forth a bright future? Or will you fall, and bring about the end of the magical Britain?"

Moody snorted. "Lad, I don't care about the future. Only the present matters, and right now we're going after one of the damned followers of Riddle. So less talking and more action, yes?"

"Very well. Once we arrive at Macnair's home, I will bring down any wards that may be there, before blocking all ways he could escape using magic. Once I'm done, we will enter Macnair's home and bring down any opposition inside. Remember to take anyone who is attacking you with enough force to make them stay down. Stunning is not an option. If you can't kill, then wound. As for Macnair himself, if you can take him alive, then do so. But if not, don't hesitate to end him."

Seeing Kingsley and Moody about to speak up, he continues. "Do not worry about the information he might hold. Even if he is dead, I can get that information out of him."

Moody and Kingsley both seemed satisfied with that, and nodded in acknowledgement. As the clock was slowly ticking down to the time for the activation, the five wizards and one Espada turned human all touched the piece of rope Moody had turned into a portkey. As the clock hit four, they disappeared in a flash of light, only to appear moments later a few hundred yards from a large manor. Harry extended his senses and found only one ward. It wasn't a defensive ward per se, but rather made to alert those inside the house if anyone entered the property.

Concentrating, Harry slowly inhaled and began to draw the magical energies from the air, weakening the ward. After a few moments, the ward shivered and disappeared. Extending his senses again, he created a sphere of his reiatsu that encapsulated the manor, blocking any and all energies from leaving, including all types of magical travelling. Turning around, he motioned to the others that he was done, and it was time to get Macnair.

Slowly, they moved towards the manor, making sure that they wouldn't be detected. Harry could feel the presence of at least eight people inside the house, all which held a darkness inside them that indicated that they were followers of Riddle. As far as he could feel, there were four people on the ground floor, three on the second and one in the basement. He told the others what he had found, and they came up with a plan of attack. Harry was to take care of the ones on the second floor, while Kingsley would take care of the one in the basement. Sirius, Remus, Moody and Flitwick agreed on taking care of the four on the ground floor.

Splitting up, they all went towards their respective targets.

 **With Kingsley**

Moving slowly down the basement stairs, Kingsley soon reached an open door. Peeking inside, he saw a person in black robes standing over the bloody and mutilated body of a human. It would seem like the poor soul had been killed only a few minutes ago. Sending a quick prayer to whatever deity the deceased might have believed in, Kingsley took careful aim with his wand and sent a silent cutting curse towards the Death Eater. The Death Eater moved in the last second, so instead of hitting him in the neck, the cure took out his arm. Immediately going into shock, the murderer didn't even have time to scream before he was taken out by a piercing hex to the back.

After making sure his target was dead, Kingsley moved over towards the body of the person the Death Eater had killed.

It was a girl. Due to the state of her body, it was hard to determine her age, but if he were to guess, he would say that she was in her mid to late teens. The look of horror and despair on her face, combined with the fact that she had no clothes, indicated that she had been used by the Death Eaters before she was killed.

Shaking his head, Kingsley transfigured some of the dirt on the floor into a large, white sheet, which he used to cover the remains of the girl. Moving over to the body of the Death Eater, he flipped it over so that he could see its face. He didn't recognize the person, so it was most likely a low-level follower, and a new one at that. Looking around the basement one last time, he left to join the others on the floor above.

 **With the group on the ground floor**

Letting Moody take the lead, as he could see into the room where the four Death Eaters were, they soon came up with a plan of attack. The room had two entrances, so Remus and Flitwick would move around and cover the other door, while Sirius and Moody took care of the first one. Since Moody would be able to see them, once they were in position, Remus were to give a signal before they burst into the room, each taking on a pre-determined target. Hopefully, they would be able to take care of everyone inside the room before they could retaliate.

Soon, they were in position, and with the wave of his hand, Remus signalled the attack. Bursting into the room, they all used a different method to take out their foes. Had anyone of the Death Eaters had their wands in hand when this happened, they might have been able to fight back, but as it were, only one of Voldemorts followers in that room didn't die almost immediately.

Flitwick conjured up some daggers that he then sent flying into his target at high speed. The man fell as the four daggers pierced both his lungs, his heart and his throat. Remus used a rope he charmed to constrict like a snake when it hit, and nailed his target in the neck with that, causing the Death Eater to desperately trying to remove the rope as he slowly choked. It took almost a minute before the rope had constricted enough to snap his neck, killing him.

Sirius used a spell exclusive to the Black family on his target. The spell caused the ribs in the person it hit to break, before being forced through the tissue behind them and out the targets back. The Death Eater quickly fell as his lungs and heart were pierced by bone fragments, painting the wall behind him red as they burst through his back in a shower of blood. Moody went with safe method of a piercing hex to the targets chest and a cutting curse to the targets neck. A pierced heart and an almost decapitated head ended the last Death Eater in the room, and soon the only sound were the desperate thumping of the suffocating Death Eaters feet on the floor before a loud snap indicated his neck had been broken and his life had ended.

After Moody had had a last look around, searching for anything hidden, they left to meet up with Kingsley in the foyer before moving on to the next floor.

 **With Harry**

When Harry arrived on the second floor, he used Pesquisa, the Arrancars sensory technique, to determine where his targets where and what they were doing. Two of his targets were asleep in the rooms closest to him, while the third was in a room further away, working on something. Based on the working mans' soul, and the fact that he was working, Harry deduced that it was most likely Walden Macnair himself, sitting in his study.

Silently sneaking into the closest room with a sleeping man, Harry drew his zanpakutou and quickly pierced the man's skull, killing him instantly. Moving on to the next room, he repeated the process, before going to confront Macnair.

Sitting in his study, working on paper-works from the Ministry, Macnair didn't even know anything was wrong until he felt a presence behind him. Quickly turning around, he came face to face with a pale, black haired, green eyed man. It wasn't until he noticed the faded lightning bolt scar on the man's forehead he knew who it was.

"Potter…" Macnair sneered, taking his axe from its place next to him. "My Lord will reward me greatly by bringing you to Him."

"Walden Macnair. Riddles end is near, and nothing can change that. The question is, how will you end?"

"End? Once my Master has killed you, nothing will stop him from taking over, and once he is done, he will rule forever, with us, his loyal followers, joining him in immortality!" Macnair exclaimed with a crazed gleam in his eyes.

"I see…" Harry readies his zanpakutou. "Then, you will meet your end soon."

Macnair doesn't answer, but simply swing his axe with all his might in an attempt to cripple Harry. But to his shock, Harry moves his sword just a fraction, and stops his axe before it can hit him. And what's worse, he does so with only one hand on the sword, Macnair's strength not even enough to move his sword even a fraction of an inch.

Meeting Macnair's shocked gaze, Harry simply twists his wrist and destroys the axe before making three slashes with his sword. At first Macnair doesn't feel anything, but a moment later, he falls to the ground as both his legs are severed just above the knees, and his right arm is removed at the elbow.

Too shocked to even scream in pain, Macnair just stares at the stump that used to be his arm. Moving closer to the downed man, Harry reaches out towards Macnair's face.

"As you will no doubt refuse to give me the information I need, I will have to do this instead." Harry says, before removing Macnair's right eye. Infusing the eye with his reiryoku, he then crushes it in his hand, turning it into particles that he then absorbs. Soon, the most recent memories of Walden Macnair plays through his mind, all his crimes, all his thoughts and all the knowledge of what he has done during the last week is now Harry's to do with what he sees fit. As soon as he sees were Riddle is, Harry expels the rest of the memories from his mind, before turning to Macnair.

"So _that_ is where he is. Thank you, Walden Macnair. As you die, know that your knowledge was used to end the reign of the one named Tom Riddle, the half-blood you called Lord."

With a final swing of his sword, Harry decapitates Macnair and looks up just in time to see the other five enter the room.

"Well, lad." Moody began. "Did you get the information you needed?"

"Yes. Riddle has two main hideouts. Malfoy Manor, which location is under the best wards money can buy, and Riddle Mansion in Little Hangleton. While not as well protected as Malfoy Manor, Riddle Mansion has more men stationed there. In either case, a normal attack would result in the defeat of the attackers. But Riddle's true sanctum isn't on either site. To reach that, you will need a special portkey that can only be used in Riddle's throne room on either location. A portkey, like this one."

With that, Harry removes a pendant from the body of Macnair. A pendant depicting a snake biting his own tail.

Looking at the pendant, Sirius snorts before explaining why.

"What else would you expect from a snake-faced, immortality obsessed bastard like Riddle. That's an Ouroboros, a symbol that's represent infinity and death, among other things."

Nodding, Harry continues; "Be that as it may, with this, I can send a challenge to Riddle that he can't ignore."

"So, what will you do now?" Remus asks.

"Now, we will leave this place. Later, I will sneak into Malfoy Manor. If I find Riddle there, I will end him. If not, I will use this portkey to send him a challenge for a duel at a public place. Either way, Riddle will meet his end within a few days, and I can finally leave."

Pocketing the pendant, Harry grabbed the piece of rope Moody produced, and within moment they were gone, leaving only a manor devoid of all life behind.

 **There, now this chapter is done. In the next chapter, the end of the Malfoy's and a challenge for Riddle. Next up is the next chapter for Child of Light and Madness, and perhaps even a new chapter for A Ninja Summoned.**

 **Until then, enjoy.**

 **Baleygr**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry it has taken so long for this chapter to be written, but the job has been quiet heavy these last couple of months. Anyway, this story is beginning to reach its end. Just two more chapters after this and a minor epilogue, and then it's done.**

 **Warning: this chapter contains mentions of rape.**

 **Chapter** **6**

It was four in the afternoon, and six people sat in the library at #12 Grimmauld Place. Having been able to rest after the attack on the residence of the Death Eater Walden Macnair, they were now discussing what to do next.

"So, Harry, what are we going to do next?" Sirius asked his godson.

"As I said, _I'm_ going to infiltrate the Malfoy Manor tonight, and take out as many Death Eaters I can before using the portkey we took from Macnair. If I find Riddle, I will fight him and kill him. If not, then I will leave a message for him to find which he can't ignore, calling him out to meet me in the graveyard where he came back." Harry answered him. "In the meantime, the rest of you must gather as many trustworthy persons as you can and wait at the graveyard in Little Hangleton. If I find Riddle, I will take his corpse there, if not, that is where I will tell him to meet me. In case of the first scenario, the people you have gathered will serve as witnesses to his corpse, and in the second, it will be your job to take care of the Death Eaters that will undoubtedly follow Riddle there, while I take care of him."

Frowning at his words, the other five looked at each other before Moody spoke up.

"Very well, lad. While I doubt we can find more than 10 or 15 people that are trustworthy and strong enough to be of any use, especially since most of those who are battle ready are firmly on either Dumbledore's or Riddle's side."

"Do not make the mistake of only choosing humans," Harry said with a small frown on his face. "Contact the Goblins. They are a warrior race, and the Warders and Curse Breakers they employ are neutral at least. If the Goblins themselves doesn't wish to join, then perhaps they can be convinced to let us hire some of their Warders and Curse Breakers in order to fortify the graveyard, so that if I don't find Riddle, he and his Death Eaters will be trapped there once they arrive."

"That's not a bad idea," Flitwick injected. "I will speak with my brothers at Gringotts, and while I can't promise their complete cooperation, I most certainly can make sure we can hire some of the Warders and Curse Breakers they employ."

"In that case, I authorize the use of the Black account in order to pay for their services, Professor." Sirius said, looking at Flitwick.

"Thank you, Mr. Black. I will inform my brothers at Gringotts of that once an agreement has been made."

"Very well then." Harry stood up, and began to move towards the door. "As everyone knows what to do, I will take my leave in order to prepare for tonight."

"Harry!"

He stopped at the door and turned around to look at Sirius.

"Before you leave, please tell me; why Malfoy Manor? Wouldn't it be easier to go to Riddle Manor, as it is not a wizarding home?"

"It's very simple." Harry began. "Despite what one might think, Malfoy Manor is most likely the least defended of the two. As the Malfoy Manor is unplottable, it will have fewer wards to deal with, while Riddle Manor is well known and a non-magical home, making it more than likely that Riddle and his followers has put all their efforts into fortifying it. Thus, Malfoy Manor is the easier target of the two."

And with that, he left the room, the other five sitting there in silent contemplation of what he had said. Moving up the stairs to the library, Harry decided to meditate and delve deeper into the powers that came from Ulquiorra. So far, he could use Hierro and Sonido, as well as having Ulquiorras skill with a blade, and while he knew that no wizard or witch had the power to defeat him, more would be needed once he left.

But, to get that, he would need the ability to use both of Ulquiorras Resurrección, and he didn't want to try using either of them before having a chat with Murcíelago. Stepping into the library, Harry moves over to one of the armchairs that sits around the fireplace in the back of the room.

Sinking down into it, he breathes deeply a couple of times, before closing his eyes and entering his inner world. Opening his eyes, he finds himself standing in front of a cottage in a moonlit forest. Entering the cottage, he walks towards the stairs that leads to the second floor and the room Murcíelago lives in. Once he is in front of the door to Murcíelagos' room, he knocks twice before entering.

"Welcome, Harry."

"Thank you, Murcíelago. I assume you know why I'm here?"

"Yes, I do." Murcíelago points towards two chairs, before sitting down in one. "Normally, one would have to defeat the spirit of one's sword before using either Shikai or Resurreción. For the Shinigami, it's to learn their zanpaktou's name, and for Hollows, it's the process of removing their masks. If the Hollow succeed in defeating the spirit of their zanpaktou, then the mask is removed and their sword is manifested. If not, well… They are destroyed and purified by their own powers."

"I see…"

"I'm sure you do. Anyway, as Ulquiorra, you have earned the right to use my full powers, but as Harry, your body can't handle them. At most, you will be able to use the first stage of our Resurreción before your body can no longer handle our power, and even then, only an hour at most, most likely less."

"And what would happen if I were to use Resurreción: Segunda Etapa?"

"To you? Your soul would be fine, but your body would disintegrate under the immense output of energy, thus leaving you as a human/Hollow/Shinigami-hybrid, very similar to Kurosaki Ichigo."

"So, no using our second Resurreción unless absolutely necessary."

"Correct."

"Thank you, Murcíelago."

"You're welcome, Harry."

Leaving his inner world, Harry rose to his feet and left the library in order to get ready for the infiltration of Malfoy Manor that night.

 **Later that night**

Standing on a branch in a large tree, just a few yards from the ward line of Malfoy Manor, Harry was observing the parts of the Manor he could see. It would seem as his estimation of the wards on Malfoy Manor was correct. While it had a multitude of detection wards and a couple of blood-locked anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards, the Manor only seemed to have two active defence wards. One was an intent-based ward that would bar entrance to anyone who wanted a member of the Malfoy family ill.

That one was relatively easy to trick, as he didn't come there with the intent of harming a Malfoy (not that he wouldn't kill either one of the male Malfoy's if he met them, but he could detach the emotions from the act, thus nullifying the ward), but rather deliver a message to Riddle. The second ward, however, was a blood based ward that caused the intruder increasing amount of pain the longer said person was within the confines of the ward. For the first ten minutes of being inside the ward, the pain was basically unnoticeable, but after that, the pain increased every ten seconds until it was just below Cruciatus level pain.

The thing was, that ward wasn't a Malfoy ward originally, but had part of the dowry that belonged to Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, meaning the ward came from the Black family. Which is why Harry theorized that those of Black blood were exempt from the ward, since that would mean that he (due to his grandmother being a Black) would be ignored by the ward. Or at least he hoped so, since if not, he would have only some ten minutes to find the Ward Stone and destroy it before the ward incapacitated him.

Taking a deep breath, he jumped down to the ground and stepped up to the edge of the ward. Cloaking himself in a thick layer of reishi, he stepped over the ward line. Once over, he stopped for a moment in order to see if the wards had been tripped. So far, they had not. Relaxing a bit, Harry began moving stealthily towards that Manor. Normally, he would have used a Sonido in order to get where he needed to go, but that option was unavailable to him for two reasons. One, he didn't know exactly where his target was, only that the room in question was somewhere inside the Manor. And two, the static sound that was generated by a Sonido would make it very hard to sneak around.

It took him a few minutes to reach the Manor proper, and another minute to find a way inside. By that time, he was wondering if the Black ward had been activated, as he was beginning to feel what could only be described as phantom pains. But if it truly was due to the ward, or just a placebo, he didn't know.

Slowly walking through the halls of the Manor, Harry could feel the room he was looking for due to the concentration of black magic that had gathered there over the years. If he was correct in his estimate, the room was slightly below him and to the back of the Manor. So far, it had gone perfect. But once he reached the floor below, things changed.

The first thing he noticed was a door that were slightly open. Seeing what appeared to be movement inside, he snuck up to the door and peeked inside. What he saw caused Ulquiorras personality to come out in full force.

The room behind the door was a bedroom. On the bed lay a young woman he recognized. While he couldn't remember her name, he knew that she was a Hogwarts student a year below his own from either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. She had been part of the Defence study group he had led during his last year at Hogwarts, and had been skilled with shield spells. And now, if the Plus that was huddled in the corner of the room was anything to go by, she was dead, and had most likely been raped repeatedly by the Death Eaters during her imprisonment.

Looking away from the bed, he took in the rest of the room. There, next to a chair and half turned away from him, was a person he knew very well. Draco Malfoy.

It would seem that the new Malfoy Lord had taken to follow in his father's footsteps and joined with Riddle. And, he had done so in full, if his mumbling complains of 'how the mudblood bitch had dared to die while he was proving his Pureblood superiority' was anything to go by.

So, while the trash was deep in his own rant about his supposed 'superiority', Harry simply stepped into the room and beheaded the bastard while drawing his sword. A sudden pressure came, and a portal opened beneath the now headless rapist, dragging his soul down to hell. Turning away from the corpse, he moved over to the ghost of the woman on the bed.

"It is over now, woman."

The woman looked up, her tear-filled eyes meeting his cold, cat-like ones.

"They can no longer hurt you, and I can send you on to whatever afterlife you belong to." Harry continued, having no idea if she would end up in Soul Society, or somewhere else. "Do you wish to pass on?"

The woman slowly nodded, so he raised the hilt of his sword and tapped her forehead with it. A bright light surrounded the woman, and with a small smile, she disappeared.

Leaving the room and closing the door behind him, Harry hurried down the corridor towards his goal. As he got closer, he began feeling someone's presence inside the room. Once he reached the door, he sneaked a look inside, only to see Bellatrix Lestrange pacing the room, snarling about how her nephew forced her to be late to her masters' side due to his tardiness. Apparently, Riddle had called for a meeting, and Bellatrix was now forced to wait for the late (both in time and in existence) Draco.

Deciding to not let this opportunity pass him by, Harry pushed the door open a bit more and stepped inside the room.

Hearing the door creak open, Bellatrix spun around, ready to berate Draco for being tardy, only to see Harry standing there instead.

"Oh, what is this?" she said with a crazy laugh. "Widdle Potty daring to enter my sisters' home. My Lord will be pleased when I bring you to him!"

Raising her wand in order to cast a spell, she blinked when Harry disappeared in a burst of static noise, only to hear something fall to the ground next to her. Looking down, she saw her right arm laying on the ground, hand still clutching her wand.

Before the pain of losing an arm hit her, she lost her head as Harry decapitated her, her face frozen in an expression of shock.

Stepping on Bellatrix's wand and snapping it, Harry bent down and lifted her head by the hair.

"Hm, you will make an excellent message to Riddle, so that he takes my challenge seriously."

Taking out the letter he had written, and the portkey he had taken from Macnair, he bound both to the severed head of Bellatrix Lestrange and after putting it down, he activated the portkey. Watching the head disappear with the letter in a flash of magic, Harry smiled. Soon, Riddle would be no more, and he would finally be free.

With that thought, Harry left the Manor in a burst of static, having ended both the Malfoy line and Riddle's top lieutenant, and none of the Death Eaters guarding the place were any wiser.

 **So, the chapter is finished. In the next chapter we will see the end of Riddle and Harry cutting ties with the Magical Britain. The next story to be updated will be A Ninja Summoned, and I'm hoping to have that chapter done by the middle of December.**

 **Until then, enjoy.**

 **Baleygr**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry it has taken so long to update the story, but I'm working a fulltime job, and the USB stick I used to save everything on suddenly stopped working. So I had to recreate everything I had previously written, and that took some time. But now I'm back, and once I've updated all my active stories, I will try and post a new chapter every third week.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

The graveyard at Little Hangleton had been abandoned for almost 40 years, its only visitors the few elderly who still lived in the area. The last time someone visited it had been on the eve of June 24th, 1995, which made the sudden influx of people very strange indeed.

First came the Aurors, handpicked by Moody and Madam Bones, and led by Kingsley Shacklebolt. They put up Muggle-repelling and Notice-Me-Not wards. Once those wards were up, the group of Warders and Curse-Breakers from Gringotts portkeyed in. The group consisting of four humans and three goblins began the task of putting up Anti-Portkey, Anti-Apparition, Anti-Possession and basically any other type of ward that could help in keeping Voldemort and his Death Eaters there.

At ten in the evening, they are done and are now lying in wait for Harry to arrive, followed by Voldemort and his followers. Less than an hour later, the sound of static indicates that Harry had arrived.

Using a Pesquisa, Harry noticed that everyone was in their place, and the wards were ready to go. Walking through the graveyard slowly, he stopped next to the gravestone of Tom Riddle Sr., the same gravestone he had been tied to when Voldemort had returned to form some three years prior. Silently, he stood there, waiting. Soon, the last thing that bound him to Britain would be gone, and he could finally leave.

He didn't have to wait long. With the sound of a fat man stepping on a large piece of bubblewrap, the self-proclaimed Dark Lord and his followers arrived.

"Potter…" the Dark Wanker hissed as he saw the figure standing next to the gravestone.

"Tom Riddle." Harry answered, his emotionless green eyes staring into Voldemort's angry red. "I see you received my message."

"You will pay for your insolence, Potter… And once you are dead, not even that old fool will be able to stop me."

"I'm afraid it won't be so easy, Riddle." Harry said as the wards activated, stopping all forms of magical travels.

"What is this?!" Voldemort exclaimed in anger as he felt the wards go up.

"This is the scene of your end, Riddle." Harry answered. Stepping away from the gravestone, he drew his zanpakuto and pointed it towards the gathering of dark morons.

"A sword, how very… muggle of you, Potter." Voldemort sneered, before addressing his followers. "Capture and bring him to me. I don't care what you do to him, as long as Potter remains alive."

Several of the Death Eaters laughed as they began advancing towards Harry, only to be hit by a volley of spells from the gathered Aurors and Curse Breakers. Soon, there was an all-out battle between the two groups, but thanks to skills of the Curse Breakers, very few of the Aurors were taken out permanently. While the Aurors used legal spells to cripple and take down the Death Eaters, the Curse Breakers used their knowledge of dark and dangerous curses to counter and dispel most of what their opponents could do.

It didn't take long before most of the Death Eaters were down, and only the most skilled and zealous of Voldemort's followers were still fighting. Augustus Rookwood were locked in a duel with Moody, Filius Flitwick and Kingsley Shacklebolt had teamed up against the Lestrange Brothers, and Severus Snape was under heavy fire from Sirius.

Then Snape was able to land a hit on Sirius that took his left arm off at the elbow. As Sirius went down, Snape moved in for the kill, only to lose his head due to a sword strike from Harry. The death of Snape disturbed the concentration of the Lestrange Brothers, and soon they too were taken down, leaving Kingsley free to join Moody in taking down Rookwood.

As the Lestrange's fell, Voldemort went into action, sending a volley of deadly curses towards Harry. Most, he blocked with his zanpakuto, and the few Avada Kedavra that was sent his way, he dodged. The same pattern repeated itself for some time, until Rookwood went down due to a cutting curse to the neck. Then Voldemort's anger exploded. A quick Avada Kedavra took down Moody, and forced the rest of the gathered people to take cover.

" _ENOUGH!_ You have stood in my way for the last time, Potter!" Voldemort hissed out in anger. "It is time to end this!"

"Agreed, Riddle. It is time for you to get your due."

Standing there, facing each other, the air became thick and heavy due to the energies the two combatants released in preparation for the upcoming clash. Voldemort was the first to act.

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ "

Harry nimbly dodged the killing curse, before pointing a finger in Voldemort's direction, saying two words that would haunt the dreams of those who heard them for years to come.

"Cero Oscuras…"

The large column of pitch-black energy that shot from his finger rushed towards Voldemort at a speed that was impossible to dodge. It hit Voldemort head on, and he died with a look of shock on his face. Once the attack had ended, there was nothing left but ashes, and in the distance, Riddle Manor was reduced to rubble in the aftermath of the attack.

What no-one but Harry could see, was the mutilated ghost of Tom Riddle Jr., the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort. Walking up to the soul, which was cursing him with all its might, he jabbed it in the forehead with the pommel of his zanpakuto. The spirit of Voldemort froze for a moment, before starting to scream in unholy terror, as the gates of Hell materialized behind it.

While no-one else could see the gates, they all could feel their presence, as if one hundred Dementors had suddenly gathered in one spot. Once the gates had manifested fully, the spirit of Voldemort began thrash about wildly, attempting to get away, but remained fixed in front of them. As the gates began to open, the feeling of dread increased amongst those gathered at the graveyard. When Voldemort began to be dragged inside, tendrils of power escaped from the gate, reaching out into the world and latching on to the remaining pieces of his mutilated soul.

The tendrils yanked, and with a final surge of power, the soul of Voldemort was sent were it belonged. The gates began to close, but all those present would later swear they heard some form of demonic laughter just before the feelings of dread disappeared.

Slowly, the gathered magicals moved towards the spot where Harry stood. When they got closer, they could see some minor changes in him. His skin a bit more pale, and his eyes were no longer of an emerald colour, but more ocean green.

"Is it over?" one of the Aurors present asked.

"Yes." Harry answered. "The one known as Voldemort is no more. His soul has been sent to Hell, where it will receive its just due."

Madam Bones nodded and ordered the dismantling of the wards, and for three of the Aurors to return to the Ministry and give them the news.

Soon, all of the wards were down, and most of those gathered had left. Only Madam Bones, Kingsley, Flitwick and a wounded Sirius remained at the Graveyard, making sure everything was as it should, when Dumbledore and some of his followers arrived.

"Ah, Harry my boy, I've been looking for you." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What do you want, Dumbledore?" Harry asked dispassionately.

"I'm trying to stop you from making a terrible mistake." Dumbledore answered. "It's too early to take on Tom and his followers, you need to understand him before you can face him. I can help you with that, if you only come with me."

"I'm afraid you are too late, Dumbledore." Madam Bones injected. "We took care of the Dark Lord and his followers almost an hour ago."

"I see… and what did you do to the prisoners?" Dumbledore asked with a strained smile, the twinkle in his eyes gone.

"What prisoners? They all fell in battle, and even if one were to have been alive still, their crimes against the wizarding world and Britain would have seen them executed!" an irate Madam Bones exclaimed.

"I was afraid of this." Dumbledore said with a sigh. "You have gone down a dark path, Harry. I'm afraid we have to take you in."

With that, he and his followers drew their wands. Madam Bones, Kingsley and Flitwick also went for their wands, but Harry stopped them with a raised hand.

"Mr. Cifer…"

"It is all right, Madam. Please take Sirius and leave. It would be better if none of you were to be involved in what will happen here."

They hesitated for a moment, but Flitwick and Kingsley took Sirius and apparated away.

"I'm sorry for what has happened to you, Mr. Cifer." Madam Bones said, before she too apparated away.

Turning his cold gaze towards the gathered wizards and witches, Harry addressed them.

"As I don't care for your world, I will offer you all one chance; leave here, and I shall do the same, and you will never see me again."

A few of Dumbledore's followers left, but most stayed. Amongst those who stayed, he saw Molly, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge and Hestia Jones. There were a couple of more people there, but he didn't recognize any of them.

"I'm afraid this is for your own good, Harry." Dumbledore said.

"I see… so this is the path you chose, Dumbledore…"

Drawing his zanpakuto, Harry raised it in front of him, and met Dumbledore's eyes.

"Tozase, Murciélago…"

With an explosion of power, the sky turned dark, and a greenish rain began to fall, hiding Harry from sight. Only Dumbledore seemed largely unaffected by the unnatural event, but even he shivered due to the feelings of despair the rain brought.

Then the rain stopped.

As Harry became visible again, those who had come to take him down stared at the now different visage. Gone was the clothes he had before, and instead he was dressed what looked like a tight-fitting, white, buttoned-up robe that flared out towards the bottom. On his head, he had a white helmet with horn-like protrusions on it, and from his eyes ran what looked like green tear tracks down his cheeks. But what shocked them the most, was the large bat-like wings now extending from his back. All in all, his new look gave him a demonic appearance, and the feelings of despair he exuded, his opponents were almost frozen in place due to fear.

"You truly has gone dark, my boy." Dumbledore said in a disappointed voice. "For the Greater Good, I'm afraid you will have to be taken down."

Those that Dumbledore had brought with him and had chosen to remain all started to fire spells at Harry, but his overpowering aura caused them to sputter out before they even reached him. It wasn't until Dumbledore sent a spell at him that he was hit, and even then it had no effect other than a minor sting.

Getting tired of the situation, Harry fired off a simple cero, which took out everyone except Dumbledore, who was able to shield himself thanks to the Elder Wand.

In his anger at being denied, Dumbledore fired off an Avada Kedavra at Harry, severing his Chain of Fate, and knocking him out of his body. To Dumbledore, it seemed as if he had won. Harry's body lay on the ground, unmoving, and whatever he had done to change his looks had disappeared.

But unseen to Dumbledore, the spirit form of Harry Cifer is standing next to his body, examining himself. Gone, was his Hollow hole, and he was no longer dressed in his Espada uniform. Instead, he wore a shinigami's shihakusho, but with the colours inversed and that which used to be the remains of his Mask, was now a hair ornament, similar to what he knew Kuchiki Byakuya used.

Deciding to think about what had happened later, he stepped back into his body (scaring the shit out of Dumbledore in the process) and decapitated the old man. As soon as the ghost of Dumbledore materialized in front of him, he performed a Soul Burial on it, and watched as the soul faded away. As Dumbledore hadn't been truly evil, he was not destined for Hell, but due to his many questionable decisions, he wasn't allowed into Soul Society either. Instead, he was sent into the reincarnation cycle immediately in order to cleanse his soul.

Looking down on the corpse, Harry feels a strange pull towards the wand in its hand. Picking up the wand, he looks at it for a second, before it seems to jump in his hand and then turn to dust. Shaking his head, Harry used Sonido, and began his trip towards Japan and Karakura Town. Soon, he had left shores of Britain, and would be seen there again in many decades.

* * *

 **There, now his chapter is ended, and we are leaving the Potter-verse behind. In the next chapter, Harry will arrive in Karakura, and we will be on the (most likely) second to last chapter in this story. Next story to be updated is A Ninja Summoned, which hopefully will be before the end of May.**

 **Until then, enjoy.**

 **-Baleygr**


	8. Chapter 8

**And now the end of the story is almost upon us. After this chapter, there will only be one or two more.**

"Japanese"

" _English"_

 **Chapter 8**

It had been several days since he'd left Britain. Normally, it wouldn't have taken him that long to reach Japan and Karakura, but as he got closer to the Shinigami controlled area, he decided to not just charge in. Instead, he went to Australia and stole enough money to buy a plane ticket to Tokyo, Japan. A small Confundus Charm made the customs officers believe a book he had taken was his passport, and as such he was able to fly into Japan un-noticed.

Right now, he was sitting on a train halfway between Tokyo and Karakura. As he drew closer to the town, he sent out a Pesquisa, attempting to see what was happening there.

Frowning, he went over what he felt. He could feel the Reiatsu of Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryuu, Yasutora 'Chad' Sado, Urahara Kisuke, Shihouin Yoruichi and Kurosaki Ichigo. There were also several powerful entities gathered there which he didn't recognize, and Kurosaki Ichigo was apparently fighting one of them. But, something was wrong. Ichigo's Reiatsu was far lower than it should have been…

In fact, it was barely half of what he had had when Aizen had ordered Ulquiorra to kidnap Inoue. Frowning even more, Harry thought the situation over. On one hand, he had no obligations towards Kurosaki Ichigo, and it wouldn't matter to him if the substitute Shinigami were to die. But, on the other hand, Kurosaki Ichigo was a friend of _Her_ , and as such, the death of Kurosaki Ichigo would cause _Her_ unnecessary grief, and that he could not allow.

Sighing, he stood up and used a Sonido in order to leave the train (don't ask me how that works. Several times during the series, they use high speed techniques to go from inside to outside, despite the fact there are no windows, or that the windows and the doors are closed. My guess is that they travel at such speeds, they become intangible and can therefore pass through solid matters in short bursts.).

Once away from the train, he stepped out of his body, and used magic to turn it into a ring which he put on his left hands index finger. Just as he was done, he felt the Reiatsu of Ichigo almost completely disappear, whilst the Reiatsu of the one Ichigo had been fighting almost doubled in power. It would seem that the person had some type of absorption technique, and he or she had drained the powers from Ichigo. Feeling said person prepare for some kind of attack, Harry departed in haste, preparing to deflect or block the attack the moment he arrived.

* * *

 **A few moment before, on the outskirts of Karakura Town.**

Kurosaki Ichigo was kneeling on the ground. It had been almost two years since he had lost his powers after using the Final Getsuga Tensho in order to defeat Aizen. After he had lost his powers, his human friends had stopped including him in their talks, and his friends amongst the Shinigami had never visited him, despite the fact they could use gigai's (fake bodies) on order to visit him. In fact, he had basically lost all contact with those he believed to be his friends, and it had been a very lonely year. Then, almost two months ago, he had been approached by a man named Ginjō K ūgo, who claimed to have a way to restore some of his powers.

After a few days, he had accepted Ginjō's offer and learned about the Fullbringers. They were humans whose mothers had survived a Hollow attack whilst pregnant with them. This had led them to develop special powers later in life. Learning that he too, had the ability of Fullbring, Ichigo trained with them, slowly growing stronger over time.

Then, everything came crashing down. Someone Ginjō claimed to be a rouge Fullbringer had starting to go after Ichigo's friends. Using his Fullbring, Book of the End, the person, one Tsukishima Sh ūkurō, inserted himself in the past of his victims, portraying himself to be a close friend of them and manipulating them. Fighting Tsukishima with his own Fullbring, he was close to victory, only to be betrayed by Ginjō.

Ginjō and Tsukishima both attacked him, even making Inoue and Chad fight him, and after a long battle, they ended up on the outskirts of Karakura. There, Ginjō killed Tsukishima and absorbed his powers. Laughing, Ginjō explained to him that the only reason he had gathered so many Fullbringer, was in order to take their powers for himself. With his powers now enhanced by Tsukishima's, Ginjō was toying with Ichigo, easily countering anything he could do.

After some ten minutes of this, Ginjō knocked him down, and took his powers too. Now here he was, on his knees, powerless once again, and all alone when faced with death. It was all he could do to stop himself from screaming and cursing everything around him.

Ginjō only laughed at the look on Ichigo's face, as he prepared the attack that would end it all.

Swinging his sword, Ginjō was shocked when another sword blocked his. Down on the ground, Ichigo looked up, no longer hearing the sound of incoming death. What he saw, shook him to the core. There, in front of Ginjō, holding his massive blade with 'just' a katana, was a figure. A figure, dressed in white and with black hair, holding his sword in his right hand with the left still in his pocket.

"Ulquiorra..?" Ichigo whispered as he stared at the figure. Ginjō, on the other hand, just sneered as he met the gaze of two green cat-like eyes.

"What's this? A friend of Kurosaki?" He sneered. "No matter, I'll just have to kill you too!"

Backing up, Ginjō fired an energy beam from his sword towards the person in front of him, only to blink as the person simply lifted his left hand, grabbed the energy and threw it away as if it was nothing.

"Hoh? So you are stronger than you look… Tell me, what is your name?"

"You have no need to know my name, trash."

Ginjō developed a twitch at the answer.

"I see…" he said through clenched teethes. "Then, I'll just have to kill you quickly… BANKAI!"

A torrent of purple energy exploded from Ginjō, completely blocking him from view. Once it had disappeared, Ginjō had changed. He now had a more deathly appearance, with white hair and skeletal armour and sword. His spiritual power had also increased, and if Harry was correct in his estimate, Ginjō was now on the level of Ichigo when he invaded Hueco Mundo.

Emboldened by his rise in power, Ginjō attacked again, this time actually forcing Harry to move. Keeping up the attacks, Ginjō soon noticed that, while he was able to force the person to fight back, he was unable to injure him. Angered by this, he used a technique he had stolen from Kurosaki Ichigo.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

As the attack was fired from close range, Harry was forced to block rather than deflect, and as such, was swallowed by the attack. Once the attack had dissipated, Harry looked down on his left arm, where a small wound was bleeding for all to see.

Ginjō smiled an evil smile at that, now knowing that he could wound – and most likely kill – his opponent. Seeing the smile on his opponent's face, Harry decided to end it.

"So, you think just because you made me bleed, you are on the same level as me? Then let me show you the gap between us, and the truth it hold. Witness, true despair…"

Raising his sword towards his opponent, Harry spoke, and with those words, everything stilled.

"Enclose…"

Green and black energy erupted from Harry, blanketing most of Karakura in what looked like storm clouds.

"…Murciélago."

From the cloud fell black and green rain, instilling a sense of despair in all those who were trapped in it. Once the rain was gone, so was the clouds, and Harry was changed. He was dressed in a closed white coat that covered him from neck to toes. On his head he had a horned helmet that looked like it belonged to a samurai, and from his back, two demonic wings sprouted. His eyes had also changed. They were golden, and his sclera was black and down his cheeks ran trails of green, like the trails of tears.

On the ground, Ichigo could only stare. He remembered all too well the soul-crushing despair that was Ulquiorra's Resurrección, but… this didn't have the same feelings of despair as the old one had. Sure, it still caused despair in him and all those trapped in its range, but now it was a despair one could understand, rather than the all-encompassing despair he had had before. Still, Ulquiorra should be dead, so why did he appear now?

In the air, Ginjō was frozen due to the feelings the release of his opponent brought on. How could someone bring forth such a feeling of despair just by releasing their powers? It made him angry beyond belief. He, Ginjō K ūgo, who had absorbed the powers of almost a hundred Fullbringers, was frozen in fear of a single, nameless being? Absurd! Growling in anger, he went to attack the being in front of him, only to be blocked by a spear-like energy construct.

"Luz de la Luna…"

The following five minutes were a flurry of movements, as Ginjō desperately tried to break through the defence of his opponent, whilst simultaneously attempting to block or dodge the attacks aimed at him. After dodging a strike that almost took his head off, Ginjō took the chance to distance himself from his opponent.

"Die, you bastard!" Gathering all his powers, Ginjō fired an attack similar to a Hollows' cero at the one in front of him. Seeing the attack hit, he smiled a wicked grin as he believed he had won. That grin left his face as the smoke from the attack cleared, and the unharmed form of his opponent was shown. Anger turned to confusion as he saw his white-clad opponent rise his left hand and point at him.

"Cero Oscuras…"

The confusion turned to shock as a gigantic beam of black energy shot from the index finger that was pointed towards him. Flaring his powers to the max, he raised his sword in order to block just as the beam hit him. A few seconds later, the beam tapered off, leaving him wounded and panting in its wake.

On the ground, Ichigo stared at the battle that took place above him. It was only when he felt a sudden pain in the chest he looked down. There, protruding from the centre of his chest, was a glowing white blade. Looking over his shoulder, he was met with the cold eyes of Kuchiki Rukia, someone he had believed to be his friend.

"Why?" He whispered.

"Because it has to be so." She answered.

Then, he was swallowed by a large explosion of energy. In the air, Harry could feel the spiritual powers of Ichigo quickly replenish, and as they reached their peak, he used a Sonido to move off to the side.

As the explosion died down, Ichigo could be seen again. He was once again dressed in Shinigami clothing, and had his zanpakutō strapped to his back. There were some changes to his clothes, but the biggest change was to his zanpakutō. Before, it had looked like a giant butcher knife, but now it looked like a mix between sword and axe*.

Looking up, Ichigo could only see Ginjō, but didn't really think more of it due to the shock of having his powers back. Using Shunpo, he appeared right in front of Ginjō, zanpakutō in mid-swing. Ginjō was able to block, but the force behind the blow launched him back some hundred feet before he was able to stop. Ichigo didn't stop there, no. Instead, he sent a Getusga Tensho after Ginjō, hitting him straight on and injuring him some more. Ginjō, in his anger, attacked Ichigo recklessly, and for a minute, it looked like he was about to win. Locking blades with Ichigo, Ginjō stared at him with an insane look in his eyes.

"Damn you, Kurosaki! I was so close to get my revenge! Once I've killed you, I will destroy _everything_ you hold dear!"

Hearing that, Ichigo got a cold look on his face, and with a surge of strength, he launched Ginjō away from him.

"I see… Then, I will end this quickly." Ichigo said, staring at Ginjō with cold eyes. "BANKAI!"

Another explosion of energy came from Ichigo, and once the explosion had died down, Ichigo stood there in his Bankai form. Just like his shikai form, his Bankai form had changed. It now looked like he had a bondage harness on under his coat, and his zanpakutō now had three protrusions towards the tip, on the back of the blade.

"Tenza Zangetsu…"

Not giving Ginjō any time to react, Ichigo used his superior speed to attack from every angle possible, and almost at the same time. Unable to block every strike, Ginjō was forced to use more of his dwindling powers in order to escape. Swinging his sword, Ginjō attempted to use an omnidirectional attack, but was unable to do so. While the attack succeeded in stopping Ichigo's attacks, it was unable hit him. Seeing Ginjō wasting his energy, Ichigo prepared his own attack.

"Getsuga…"

Hearing the beginning of the attack, Ginjō's eyes widened in fear.

"…TENSHO!"

A gigantic wave of black and red energies left Ichigo's blade in a crescent arc. Unable to block or dodge, Ginjō could only scream as the attack hit him dead on, destroying him utterly. Staring at the spot Ginjō had been, Ichigo shook his head before returning to the ground.

* * *

 **Inoue p.o.v**

When she woke up, she remembered everything that had happened, and was horrified with what she had been forced to do. As she sat there, trying to come to terms with what had happened, she heard Ichigo shout out his signature attack. Getting on her feet, she quickly ran towards the exit. As she stepped outside, she saw Ichigo land on the ground, and quickly ran towards him.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo turned towards her, and gave a small smile.

"Yo! Inoue…"

Stopping in front of him, she bowed deeply.

"I'm so sorry, Kurosaki-kun! I remember everything, but I couldn't break Tsukishima's control over me…"

"Ah, it's ok, Inoue…"

"No, it's not…"

But then she noticed that Ichigo was staring at something behind her. She didn't think much of it, until Ichigo spoke.

"How is it possible for you to be here… Ulquiorra…"

Gasping in shock, she slowly turned around, and there he was. There were some differences, but she could recognize without problem. His hair was still black and his eyes were still cat-like, but their colour were no longer pale green, but rather a deep emerald colour, and his skin was no longer a sickly pale. Instead, it was pale, but healthy so.

"Ulquiorra…" she whispered.

"Hello, onna." He answered, before turning to Ichigo. "How I came to be here on this plane, I do not know. I remember my last moment before my death, but then nothing until I awoke on the floor of a cell, in a prison on the other side of the world. Somehow, my soul had begun to merge with the one of the boy who was imprisoned there. The prison had some of Aizen's old experiment as guards, and they were slowly feeding off the souls of those imprisoned there. The boy's soul was too damaged by these creatures for it to be able to merge with mine, so I took control while he healed deep inside our body. There I remained for a year, until I was let out.

Apparently, the boy belonged to a society of humans similar to the Quincy, in-so-far that they were able to use their inherent energies to create feats of supernatural effect. They called these feats 'magic', and believed themselves to be witches and wizards. At the time, a rogue element of their society had begun attacks on the population with his followers in order to take control of the country, and they somehow believed that the boy I was merging with was the only one able to stop them.

Once outside of the prison, the boy was finally able to finish healing, and that night we were able to meet in our inner world. The boy's name was Harry Potter, and he had been betrayed and sent to the prison on false charges thanks to corrupt politicians. During the time he had been healing, he had looked through my memories, and came to understand a few things. As my soul was far more powerful than his, once we merged completely, I would be the dominant one. He had no problems with this, as long as I ended that ones who had killed his parents and made his life a living hell before leaving for Karakura."

She could only feel sorrow as Ulquiorra described what had happened to him after he finally found his heart moments before he died.

"Once we had merged, I took his name in order to honour him. I now call myself Harry Cifer, but you can continue to call me Ulquiorra, if that is what you want." Ulquiorra/Harry said, looking straight into her eyes, before he continued. "I set out to do what Harry had asked of me, and was able to kill the terrorist who had killed his parents (his soul went to hell, just so you know) and the old man who had manipulated Harry and tried to make him a martyr. Interesting enough, the old man didn't go to hell, as he wasn't truly evil. Instead, his soul was wiped clean and sent to the cycle of reincarnation without any chance of going to Seireitei for several cycles.

Once I was done, I left to come here. It took a bit longer than I had planned, as I chose to enter the country the mortal way, so that I wouldn't be attacked before I could explain myself. I was on a train here when I felt you, Kurosaki, fight against the man from before. When I felt him steal your powers, I came as quickly as possible, so that you wouldn't die."

During his speech, she had slowly walked closer to him, still in shock from his return. While she had been scared of Ulquiorra in the beginning, her feelings for him had slowly changed during her stay as a prisoner in Las Noches. After he had died in front of her, finally understanding what the 'heart' was, and that he had some type of emotions concerning her, she would have thought that her feelings would go away.

But, over the last 18 months, the feelings had remained and even grown. She had often dreamt of him, embracing each other in her dreams, only to wake up crying as he turned to dust in her arms, remembering that he was dead. She had not mentioned this to anyone, not wanting to have her memories of him locked away or removed.

Yet, here he stood, looking almost the same as how she remembered him.

"Why would you save me? I killed you!" she heard Ichigo ask.

"You may have killed me, but your death would have hurt Orihime, and since she is my reason and the one to hold my heart, I could not let such a thing happen."

When she heard his answer, she acted on instinct and launched herself at him, hugging him with all her might.

* * *

 **Harry's p.o.v**

When Orihime hugged him, he froze for a moment. He had not expected her to do that. Then he noticed that she was silently crying into his chest. Slowly, he relaxed and put a hand on her head in order to calm her down. Then she did something he never thought could happen.

With tears running down her cheeks, and emotions he could even begin to decipher in her eyes, she reached up and kissed him…

And for the first time in two lifetimes, he felt at peace.

* * *

*Ichigo's sword looks like the blade of an axe on the hilt of a katana after he gets his powers back. If you don't believe me, do a google image search with 'ichigo shikai version 2' and see for yourself.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Only one chapter left, and that's the epilogue. Next to be updated is A Ninja Summoned, and that chapter should hopefully be out before the end of the month.**

 **Until then, enjoy.**

 **-Baleygr**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, this is the last chapter of Hollow Magic. As I haven't read the last arc of the Bleach manga (the Quincy Blood War Arc), this will be an epilogue that summarizes what happened, from what I've been able to figure out by the Bleach Wikia and other works of fanfiction, and how it ended. Thank you all for sticking with this story despite me not updating it all that often.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

It was interesting how things happened, Harry pondered. Not long after he had been reunited with Inoue, he was surrounded by the gathered Shinigami, which had come there to give Ichigo his powers back. As several of them recognized him as Ulquiorra, he was taken to Seireitei in order to be questioned. After spending a week in prison, he was taken in front of the Central 46, where his fate was to be determined.

At first, they had wanted to kill him, reasoning that he was a Hollow, but he 'easily' defused that situation by showing that that he no longer had a Hollow Hole, making the whole argument void. The discussion raged on, but since he hadn't broken any of Seireitei's laws since his return, there was nothing they could do about him.

Forced to let him live, they then wanted to throw him into the Maggot's Nest, the most secure prison in the afterlife. Interestingly, Kurosaki Ichigo spoke up in his defence, telling Central 46 that the only reason he had been able to defeat Ginjō Kūgo, was thanks to Harry (though Ichigo called him Ulquiorra) arriving and helping him. He also pointed out that it wouldn't look good if Central 46 condemned someone who had performed a service for Seireitei without asking for something in return.

When they still seemed to want to lock him up and throw away the key, the Captain-Commander, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, spoke up. He declared that until a crime had been committed, no Shinigami would attempt to kill or apprehend Harry/Ulquiorra. Central 46 grumbled, but was forced to comply. For, despite usually leaving matters such as the day-to-day matters to Central 46, the Captain-Commander was the highest authority in Seireitei. Only the Soul King was above him, and only the Zero Division was his equals, but as they served the Soul King, they didn't interact with Seireitei unless ordered by the King.

Once the farce was over, Harry was summoned in front of all the captains. He recognized most of them from his time as Aizen's operative, but he had never met any of them. While most of the captains seemed to be either hostile or indifferent to him, one of them made him frown. Kurotsuchi Mayuri, the 12th Divisions captain, and head of the R&D department of Seireitei. That person reminded him of Szayelapporo Granz, the 8th Espada and a mad scientist, plus the unfounded sense of superiority from Snape. All-in-all, a wholly unpleasant person.

When asked what he was going to do once he was free to go, Harry answered that he would return to Karakura Town in order to be with Inoue. He was given the same deal as Kurosaki Ichigo; live in the mortal world, work with Seireitei in order to control the Hollows that come there, and help Seireitei when need arises. While he had no love for Seireitei, he agreed due to one simple reason; it would make it easier to protect and help Inoue.

Once back in the living world, Harry was given a room at the shop owned by Urahara Kisuke. Other than him and Urahara, there also lived a shy girl named Ururu, a rude boy by the name of Jinta and Tsukabishi Tessai, the former head of the Kidō Corps. From time to time, Shihouin Yoruichi also graced the shop with her presence. Harry spent the time Inoue was in school patrolling for Hollows, and the evenings and weekend with her. He helped her with her powers, and she slowly became even more proficient in their use.

Weeks passed, and nothing truly interesting happened. But then, an Arrancar named Nel arrived in the living world, heavily wounded. Both Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue knew who she was, and with the help of Inoue, Nel was healed within hours of arriving. Once she had woken up, she immediately told Ichigo that an unknown group had attacked Las Noches and killed most of the Hollows living there. She had only been able to escape thanks to the current ruler of Hueco Mundo, Tier Harribel, had reached a Bankai-like state and turned the tide of the battle for a moment. Unfortunately, she had been attacked just as she was going to enter a Garganta, which led to the state she was in when she arrived in Karakura.

Harry was slightly surprised (though anyone else would have been shocked) when he learned of Tier Harribel's achievement, and he looked forward to see for himself – if possible – how similar to his Resurección; Segunda Etapa her newly found skill was.

Ichigo decided that he would go to Hueco Mundo in order to help Nel and find out more about the mysterious group that had attacked them. Harry joined him after being asked to by Inoue, and together, they were able to save Tier Harribel. While Harribel was shocked at seeing Harry, she nonetheless thanked them for the rescue and agreed to return to the living world with them, as Hueco Mundo was no longer safe.

As they returned, they learned of some horrible news. While they had been in Hueco Mundo, the same group that had attacked there, had now attacked Seireitei. There had been massive losses amongst the lower ranks of the Shinigami, and several of the Captains and seated officers had lost their Zanpakutou to techniques used by the attackers, which turned out to be Quincy's. However, there had been a great loss amongst the Shinigami. The Captain-Commander, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, was slain when he confronted the leader of the Quincy, their Emperor, Yhwach. As a result, Seireitei was now in full war mode, and Kyoraku Shunsui, the former captain of the 8th Division, was made the new Captain-Commander.

After learning what had happened, Ichigo was invited to the Soul King's Palace, where he was to be trained by the Zero Division on the orders of the Soul King. Harry had returned to the living world, as for him, the protection of Inoue was paramount. He spent the evening and part of the night 'comforting' Inoue, only to find himself standing in front of the window in the bedroom, staring out into the night as Inoue slept in the bed behind him. That was when he felt the arrival of Ichigo.

While curious as to why Ichigo was there, Harry felt no need to go and find out, and when Ichigo left again a few hours later, he returned to the bed. The next day changed everything.

It was about ten in the morning, and Harry was sitting in the kitchen with Inoue, whilst having a late breakfast, when he felt it. Something was happening. To him it felt like a giant wave was rushing towards them, destroying everything in its path. Quickly scooping Inoue up in a bridal carry, he opened a Garganta and jumped inside. Looking back as the Garganta closed, he could see a bright light quickly closing in on them. Turning his back to the opening, Harry did his best to protect Inoue with his body, but thankfully, the Garganta closed a mere second before the light could hit it.

They stayed in the Garganta for almost an hour, and when they exited it, they were shocked. The world as they knew it, was gone. Instead of standing in one of Karakura's parks, they were now standing in a white void. It was only thanks to their ability to manipulate spirit particles, they were able to stand at all, and not just falling for an eternity.

In the far distance, they could see a large construct in the shape of a snowflake. As they got closer to the snowflake, they could feel that several battles were going on. And as she could feel that several people she knew were injured, Inoue asked Harry to take her to them so that she could heal them. He agreed, as long as he was allowed to do whatever it took to protect her. Giving her consent, they continued on. Over the next couple of hours, they moved from place to place, Inoue healing any Shinigami they found, and Harry destroying anyone who attempted to attack them.

Most of those who attacked them were just cannon fodders created by different Quincy's in order to weaken the Shinigami. Once, they were attacked by a real Quincy, but the fool underestimated Harry. When he first had attacked them, he had used an ability he called **Blut Vene** to block Harry's sword. Gloating about the fact the **Blut Vene** allowed him to harden his blood in order to make his body impervious to damage, he then attempted to cut Harry down, only to freeze in shock when his blade barely scratched Harry's clothes.

Releasing his sword, Harry destroyed the Quincy with a **Cero Oscuras**. Unfortunately, that action caused two other Quincy's to take notice of him. So, after making sure Inoue was hidden and well protected, he went to meet them. While both Quincy's were stronger than the last one, neither of them were strong enough on their own to truly be able to do damage to him. But, they were both good enough to make sure he was unable to deliver a decisive blow to either of them. As a result, since he didn't want the risk of a prolonged battle bringing harm to Inoue, he released his second stage.

The resulting explosion of Reiatsu (spiritual pressure) shook the construct, and caused several buildings to be destroyed when close by and collapse if more than half a construct away. Once the dust of his transformation had set, one of the Quincy's pulled out a medallion, and chanted something which caused tendrils of spiritual energies to reach out from the medallion and attempting to take something from him. The Quincy's smirked then the tendrils touched him, but after nothing happening for a few moments, their smirks slowly vanished. In anger due to nothing happening, one of them shouted a 'What are you!?' at Harry, to which he simply replied 'True Despair'. This was the last thing both Quincy's heard, as they both died moments later in an explosion that wiped out more than a mile of buildings in front of Harry.

Dropping his second release, Harry returned to Inoue, and they continued to help when possible. Soon, the construct started to shake, and not long after that, the edges started to crumble into nothingness. Holding on to Inoue, they both watched as the construct disappeared, leaving them floating in the void. They had no idea of how long they floated there. It could have been hours, it could have been seconds. But a new wave of light soon covered them, and once they could see clearly again, they found themselves on the roof of Karakura High School. After looking at each other, Harry used a sonido to get them to the shop owned by Urahara. There, they waited for someone who could tell them what had happened. A few hours later, they had their answer.

The light that Harry and Inoue had escaped was the result of the Quincy emperor killing and absorbing the Soul King, thus becoming a god. The snowflake-like construct had been his realm. The remnants of the Shinigami had attacked the Quincy in an attempt to save the worlds of the Living, Hollow and Seireitei. The battle had been hard, and without the help of Inoue, few would have been able to return. While the rest of the Shinigami took care of the lower Quincy, Ichigo went after Yhwach. Their battle was long and hard, but in the end, Yhwach was slain. How, no-one knew, as only Ichigo had been there and still lived. But, in the end, no-one really cared. After all, the battle was over, the enemy dead, and the natural order restored. Now, it was time to rebuild.

* * *

 **10 years later**

Harry was sitting in the back porch of the house he and his wife lived in. That's right, his wife. He had married Orihime some six years prior, after they had been dating for four years. During that time, Orihime had studied to become a children's nurse, and she now worked at the local hospital, where she was loved by all she took care off. Harry, on the other hand, had a few years previously decided to use his life as a base for fantasy novels. But, instead of having it take place in Britain, he placed it in Japan. The magical school, he placed in Hokkaido and called it the Magical Enlightenment Academy (魔法啓発学院 or Mahou Keihatsu Gakuin).

He changed other things as well, in order to make it more palatable for the Japanese. The uniforms was changed from robes to Onmyouji for the boys and Miko for the girls. The spell focus was changed from wands to whatever fit the character the best. It could be anything from talismans, weapons and rings to branches from holy trees. The students, instead of taking a train from Tokyo, were picked up at their doors by carriages driven by Wanyūdō (youkais that looks like a wheel with a human face in the middle) and taken to school that way.

So far, he had published two books, depicting his first two years at Hogwarts, though changed in order to make it take place in Japan. They had been a massive hit with the readers, and he was now one of the best paid authors in Japan, which in turn led to him buying the house he and Orihime now lived in.

Kurosaki Ichigo now lived in Seireitei, where he was the Captain of the 5th Division. He had, for some reason no-one could figure out, started a relationship with the Captain of the 2nd Division, Suì-Fēng. They had been keeping it secret for almost a year when he cocked it up and got her pregnant. Ichigo had been forced to court her, following the traditions of the Fēng Clan, in order to keep his life (and his balls). They were now married and had a daughter that took after her mother, but with Ichigo's colouration.

Orihime's other friends, the gentle giant Sado 'Chad' Yasutora and the martial arts fanatic Arisawa Tatsuki were also doing well. Chad was currently studying music at a University in Tokyo, and Tatsuki had started her own Dojo, where she helped children learn martial arts. There had been another friend, but he had been a Quincy, and had joined Yhwach. As a result, he was slain in battle, though no-one knew who it was who killed him.

Anyway, Orihime should be home soon, and in a few weeks she was to go on leave, as she was pregnant with their first child. Life was good.

* * *

 **The End**

 **I hope you all have enjoyed the story, and still enjoy my other two active stories. Next up is a new chapter for A Ninja Summoned.**

 **Until then, enjoy and be well.**

 **-Baleygr**


End file.
